In unserem Schlafzimmer, nach dem Krieg
by HJP265
Summary: Warum reden Harry und Hermione im Epilog nicht miteinander? Was für ein Geheimnis haben die Beiden, was geschah zwischen den 19 Jahren, dass sie innerlich so zerfrisst. Lest und erfahrt es. ÜBERSETZUNG! Link, Originalauthor am Anfang v. chap R
1. The Beginning After the End

So das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch =) (achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

* * *

Kapitel 1:

_**The Beginning After the End**_

_Oh, the blood and the treasure,_

_And the loosing it all;_

_The time that we wasted,_

_And the place where we fall._

_Will we wake in morning and know what it was for,_

_Up in our bedroom after the war? _

_

* * *

_

**August 5, 2017**

_Zeit hat einen komischen Weg sich bemerkbar zu machen. _

_Ein Blick in den Spiegel, eine vergessene Erinnerung; ein alter Freund, ein neues lächelndes Gesicht;alltägliche Einblendungen, die uns wissen lassen, dass die Zeit uns nicht vergessen hat – Sie hält uns in ihren Händen, und egal wie weit weg Gestern zu sein scheint, oder wie die letzten 20 Jahre sich anfühlen, die Zeit hat uns bloß getäuscht in dem Glauben, dass wir ihren Fängen entkommen wären, Idioten sind wir, in ihre Fallen zu tappen, in ihre beruhigende List zu tappen und in unseren sehr verzerrten Leben. _

_Können wir so tun als ob uns die Zeit erlauben wird zu vergessen, oder zu vergeben, dass was unvergesslich und unverzeihlich zu sein scheint? Können wir uns selbst erlauben der glückseligen Ignoranz die uns die Zeit anbietet zu erliegen? Während die Zeit an uns vorbeiläuft, und dabei ein Zeichen gibt ihr zu folgen, können wir so unsere Sünden hinter uns lassen? Und was ist mit unserem Gewissen? Kann die Zeit unsere Moralvorstellungen abschwächen, die wir so hoch gehalten haben, kann sie unseren Glauben, der, wie wir glaubten, entscheidend für unser SEIN ist abschwächen? _

_Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich kann die Zeit, so mächtig sie auch sein mag, nur diese Sachen begraben: unsere Schuld, unsere Reue, unsere Sünden und unsere Prinzipien. Aber wie tief? Was kostet es uns zu erkennen, dass diese Dinge noch vorhanden sind? Eine Berührung? Ein Lächeln? Ein Blick? Wenn die Erinnerungen wieder auftauchen, obwohl die Zeit an ihnen gearbeitet hat, kann sie dann irgendwer aufhalten?_

Sie zerknittert das Blatt Pergament.

_Nein, die Zeit war nicht gnädig zu mir. Anstatt mir zu helfen zu vergessen, öffnet die Schuld jedes Mal nur eine neue Wunde wenn ich mich erinnere._

Sie seufzte, nachdem sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände legte.

_Und wie oft ich mich erinnere._

Reflektionen, vor all ihren anderen Lastern, würden sicherlich zum Ruin ihres Verstandes führen. Sie hoffte oft sie könnte vergessen oder in der Zeit zurück reisen um es zu ändern, aber dann, kurz danach, zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzten, kriecht mutwillig ein anderer Gedanke in sie hinein, »_Du willst das alles nicht vergessen; du würdest nichts ändern, denn selbst nach all den Jahren, selbst mit soviel Reue, dieser eine Moment lässt dich noch immer lebendiger fühlen als du dich jemals seitdem wieder gefühlt hast_.«

Und das, egal wie sehr sie es leugnen wollte, war nur die Wahrheit.

Nachdem sie dies akzeptiert hatte, und das hatte sie vor langer Zeit, konnte sie nur noch Verzweiflung durchsickern lassen; die lustlose Anzeigelampe eines Lebens, das unberechenbar geworden war. Sie wünschte sich sie könnte diesem qualvollen Gefühl entfliehen, dem Schmerz der Gewissenbisse entfliehen, der sich elend durch sie hindurch weidet kurz nachdem sehnsüchtigen Gefühl, welches sie allzu oft spürte. Es war ein endloser Teufelskreis.

_Ich will weg; Ich will weg gehen und alles hinter mir lassen. Warum kann ich nicht alles einfach los lassen?_

»Mummy! Mummy! Hugo hat gesagt, dass ich wie ein hässliches Eichhörnchen aussehe, deshalb hab ich gesagt, dass er ein widerwärtiger Neandertaler ist und dann hat er Daddy gefragt was das bedeutet und Daddy wusste es nicht, weil er nicht liest wie du und ich Mum, und dann hat Daddy gesagt, dass ich eine kleine Besserwisserin bin genauso wie du und dass ich anstrengend bin und dann hat er gelacht als ob das ein guter Witz war und er hat Hugo gar nicht bestraft dafür, dass er so gemein zu mir war!«

_Ah, da bist du ja. Wie könnte ich das hinter mir lassen?_

Hermione stand von ihrem Sessel auf und ging rüber zu ihrer Tochter, und nahm sie in den Arm. »Du solltest nicht auf deinen kleinen Bruder hören, Schatz.«

_Oder auf deinen Vater_, dachte sie sich noch hinzu.

Rose Weasley seufzte. »Ich weiß Mum, aber er ist manchmal so gemein. Warum ist er nicht nett zu mir?«

Hermione lächelte und wischte die Tränen vom Gesicht ihrer Tochter. »Na ja, er ist offensichtlich eifersüchtig auf die hübscheste, intelligenteste, und netteste junge Lady bei der ich die Ehre hatte sie kennen zu lernen.«

Rose grinste, aber dann zog sie ihre Nase hoch. »Du musst das sagen, weil du meine Mum bist!«

»Das macht es nicht weniger wahr. Hat dein Vater dich die Bücher besorgen lassen die du wolltest?«

Das junge Mädchen wurde sofort fröhlicher. »Oh ja! Ich habe mir die neuste Version von_ Geschichte Hogwarts'_, _Besen die nicht zum wischen gedacht sind_ und _23 Schritte um sich das Potential ihrer zauberstablosen Magie nutzbar zu machen_ besorgt.«

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, »Zauberstablose Magie? Du fängst früh an, oder?«

»Onkel Harry hat gesagt er hilft mir am Anfang damit ich es 'der klügsten Hexe ihres Alters' alles andere als leicht mache. Er hat damit dich gemeint Mum.« fügte Rose, unnötigerweise, hinzu.

»Du weißt, dass es illegal ist Magie zu gebrauchen bevor man in Hogwarts ist, Schatz.« Hermione versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

»Aber Mum! Onkel Harry hat gesagt, dass er weiß wie man sicher geht, dass ich keinen Ärger bekomme! Onkel Harry hat gesagt, dass sogar DU viele Sachen gemacht hast die 'illegal' waren,« Rose hob ihren Finger, »aber das hast du nur gemacht weil du ihm und Daddy helfen wolltest und du hast immer neue Sachen gelernt wenn du es gemacht hast. Du willst doch, dass ich lerne, oder nicht?«

_Ah, Hacken, Reihe, und Blei_.

»Wir sprechen später darüber, Schatz. Warum gehst du nicht rauf und machst dich fertig vor dem Abendessen?!«

»OK Mum!« Rose umarmte sie fest. »Hab' dich lieb!« sagte sie als sie die Treppen hinauf ging.

Hermione lächelte sanft, »Hab' dich auch lieb.«

»Hey Herms, könntest du mir zur Hand gehen? Ich schwöre dir Rosie wird dir mit jedem Tag ähnlicher! Sie hat versucht den ganzen scheiß Buchladen leer zu kaufen - Ich musste sie praktisch raus zerren.«

»Deine Wortwahl, Ron.« Schimpfte sie und schnappte sich eine der Schwebenden Taschen aus der Luft.

Er grinste verlegen, »'Tschuldigung.«

Sie betrachtete die Taschen, die vor ihm schwebten, und schüttelte den Kopf, »Noch mehr Quidditch Schrott?«

»Hey! Hugo und Rosie müssen vorbereitet sein! Sie kommen beide offensichtlich ins Gryffindor Team. James ist bereits einer der Jäger, wenn Hugo dort hin kommt wird er Hüter, und Rosie kann ein weiterer Jäger werden, und ich glaube Harry sagte das Al das Zeug zum Treiber hat, was ziemlich komisch ist, dieses Kind ist ziemlich schüchtern, aber egal -und Lily kommt sehr nach Ginny, deshalb wird sie wahrscheinlich auch eine Jäger Position einnehmen. Wir werden ein ganzes Quidditch Team mit Weasleys und Potters haben!« Ron schien fast zu sabern bei dem Gedanken.

»Na ja, Erstens, Rose will Sucherin werden.«

Ron verdrehte die Augen, »Das ist nur weil Harry ihr diesen Floh in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Keine Ahnung woher er die Idee-«

»Und Zweitens, wir haben jetzt schon genug Quidditch Equipment um drei Teams auszurüsten, also bezweifle ich, dass noch mehr nötig ist.«

»Ah Hermione, reg dich nicht auf.«

Hermione atmete einmal tief durch, um ruhig zu bleiben, »Da ist noch etwas worüber wir reden müssen Ron.«

»Was nun?«

_Bleib ruhig; und knirsche nicht mit den Zähnen. Beruhig dich; erinnere dich was dir deine Eltern beigebracht haben_. »Es geht um Rose.«

»Was ist mit ihr?« fragte er lässig als er die schwebenden Taschen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes fallen ließ und ließ sich selber auf eine Ledercouch fallen.

»Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit an ihr herum nörgeln Ron.«

»Ah Herms ich 'nörgle' nicht an ihr herum, ich zieh sie nur ein wenig auf, dass ist alles.«

»Indem du sie eine Besserwisserin nennst? Ich kann nicht sehen was daran 'aufziehen' sein soll Ron. 'Aufziehen' bedeutet normalerweise das beide lachen der 'Aufzieher' und der 'Aufgezogene'.«

»Na ja, Hugo hat's lustig gefunden, und nebenbei es ist nicht so das sie geweint hätte oder so etwas.«

»Nicht bis sie nach Hause kam zumindest.«

»Oh.« Ron sah nach unten, »Ah. Es tut mir leid Herms.«

»Ich bin nicht die bei der du dich entschuldigen musst.« sagte Hermione, »und versuch auch Hugo manchmal zu bestrafen. Er sollte Rose auch keine Namen geben.«

Ron nickte, stand von der Couch auf und hob eine Tasche noch einmal auf.

»Vergiss nicht, dass wir heute zu deiner Mutter zum Abendessen gehen.« schrie sie ihm hinterher.

»Um sechs, ich weiß.« schrie er zurück.

Hermione seufzte und setzte sich nieder, und nahm ein Buch aus einer der Taschen.

Der Titel, _23 Schritte um sich das Potential ihrer zauberstablosen Magie nutzbar zu machen_ blinzelte sie in goldenen Buchstaben an.

_Das Leben wird immer ein Kampf sein, eine unendliche Anstrengung._

Sie zeichnete die Buchstaben mit ihrem Finger nach, und erinnerte sich an die Aufregung in Rose leuchtenden braunen Augen als sie über zauberstablose Magie plapperte.

* * *

So das wars. Bitte sehnlichst um Kommis

_Aber dann, gibt es Sachen die die Mühe wert sind._


	2. The Night Starts Here

So das hier ist eine authorisierte **Übersetzung**. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch =) (achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

* * *

Kapitel 2:

_**The Night Starts Here**_

_The scary part, the aftershock, the moment it takes to fall apart.  
The time we have, the task at hand, the love it takes to destroy a man.  
The ecstasy, the being free, that big black cloud over you and me.  
And after that, the upwards fall, and were we angels after all?_

* * *

**August 12, 2017**

»Rose! Rose! Dad nimmt mich Morgen zu einem Quidditch Spiel von Eintracht Pfützensee mit, und er hat uns drei Karten besorgt, eine für mich, eine für ihn, und eine für irgendjemanden den ich mitnehmen will! Willst du mit?«

»Oh Al! Natürlich will ich! Du bist der beste Freund überhaupt! Glaubst Pfützensee gewinnt? Ich schon, denn ich habe ein paar Statistiken angeschaut, und einige Berechnungen angestellt und Johnson hat einen viel höheren durchschnitt an Treffern als Dawish hat, und, HEY! Hugo, gib mir mein Buch zurück! Ich wollte es Onkel Harry zeigen!«

Hugo rannte weg, nur um fast gleichzeitig wieder von Albus gefangen genommen zu werden.

»Al, Lass mich los!«

»Dann gib mir das Buch von Rose!«

»Hugo wird von Al festgehalten!« schrie Lily kaum war sie ins Zimmer gekommen.

»Hör auf zu nörgeln Lily!«

»Mummy James hat gesagt ich soll aufhören zu nörgeln!«

»Beruhigt euch ihr Zwerge!«

»Onkel Ron! Hast du Hugos und Rose' Besen mitgenommen? Können wir Quidditch spielen? Hm? Können wir? Können wir?«

Der Weasley Haushalt war, trotz der relativen geringen Anzahl an Besuchern, ein einziges Chaos. Molly Weasley, die unter ihren jüngsten Enkelkinder in ihrem Element war, hastete umher, verteilte Umarmungen und Küsse, während sie zwischendurch aufs Abendessen achtete und verschiedene Bilderrahmen reparierte und stellte Keramiktöpfe wieder auf die von den fünf wilden Kinder umgeworfen wurden, die durch das Haus rannte.

»Oh Hermione Schatz, danke das ihr heute Abend rüber gekommen seid. Du weißt wie sehr ich es liebe die Kinder zu sehen.«

»Danke, dass wir hier sein dürfen Molly. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher ob du das alles schaffst.«

Sie lachte, »Du scheinst ein glückliches Händchen zu haben, Hermione, Rose und Hugo sind solche Engel.«

»Es ist nicht fair, dass du zum Spiel gehst und ich nicht!« jammerte Hugo.

»Na ja, wenn du nicht soviel herumnörgeln würdest, würde dich Al mehr mögen und du wärst es vielleicht gewesen den er gewählt hätte und nicht ich« kam Rose' schnelle Antwort.

»Wenigstens bin ich keine Besserwisserin.«

»Wenigsten bin ich nicht Gehirnlos!«

Hermione lachte ironisch, »Ah ja, die zwei sind ganz normale Engel.«

Molly kicherte, »Sie sind Geschwister Schatz. Es ist nur normal, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit zanken.«

»Du bist so hässlich, du verscheuchst blinde Leute.«

»Du bist so dumm, du kannst nicht von A nach B ohne durch den Rest vom Alphabet durchzugehen!«

»Du bist so hässlich du musst dich vor einem Spiegel verstecken!«

»Du bist so dumm, deine Gehirnzelle stirbt vor Einsamkeit!«

»Was ist das? Meine zwei Lieblings Niblings streiten?«

»Onkel Harry!« schrieen Rose und Hugo gleichzeitig und vergaßen sofort ihren Streit.

Hermione kam rechtzeitig ins Zimmer um zu sehen wie Rose in die wartenden Arme von Harry sprang. Er drehte sich mit ihr ein paar Mal, dann setzte er sie, kichernd, auf den Boden. Dann zerstreute er das Haar von Hugo; er lachte und rannte weg.

»Onkel Harry wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass "Niblings" kein richtiges Wort ist?«

»Na dann, wie entstehen neu Wörter Miss Intelligenz?« ärgerte Harry sie.

Rose kicherte, »Wenn sie in ein Buch kommen!«

Harry lächelte sie liebevoll an, »Also wenn ich ein Buch schreibe und das Wort "Nibling" verwende, dann ist es echt?«

Rose schien darüber einen Moment lang nachzudenken »Ich glaub schon. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Buch schreiben wirst, Onkel Harry.«

»Oh? Und warum ist das so?«

»Mum sagt, dass du kein sehr guter Schreiber bist.«

Hermione lachte. Harry blickte sie über den Kopf von Rose hinweg überrascht an, aber er grinste, und sah wieder runter zu Rose, » Hat sie also gesagt, oder?«

Rose nickte eifrig, »Ja, aber sie hat auch gesagt, dass« sie stoppte kurz um sich an die genauen Worte ihrer Mutter zu erinnern, »dass du sehr gut im reden bist. Sie hat gesagt, dass du eine Million Leute inspirieren könntest wenn du wolltest, weil du wirklich daran glaubst worüber du redest und dass das der Grund ist warum du nicht gut schreiben kannst – du glaubst es ist zu passive.«

»Na ja, ich glaub deine Mutter hat mich durchschaut, hm?« fragte Harry und blickte dabei Hermione direkt an.

Hermione stockte der Atem.

»Uh, Onkel Harry! Meine Mum kennt dich besser als irgendeiner sonst auf der Welt! Sie kennt deinen Lieblings Geschmack bei Bertie Botts Bohnen, und dein Lieblings Lied und dein Lieblings - !«

Hermione unterbrach sie, »Rose, Schatz, warum gehst du nicht schauen ob Oma Molly Hilfe in der Küche gebrauchen könnte?«

Rose sah enttäuscht aus; Hermione konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

»Okay Mum, aber ich will immer noch Harry mein Buch zeigen.«

»Wenn du fertig mit Helfen bist.«

»Okay!« sie lief weg, und hinterließ eine peinlich Stille.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar, und zerstreute es so sogar zu einem noch unmöglicheren aussehen, »Hallo Hermione.«

»Hallo Harry.«

Hermione wirbelte eine Locke von ihrem Haar in ihren Finger, »Rose ist überzeugt, dass du ihr alles beibringen wirst, was du über zauberstablose Magie weißt bevor sie im September zur Schule geht.«

Harry lachte, wenn auch sanft, » Na ja, sie ist ein intelligentes Mädchen, nicht zu erwähnen mächtig. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird es eines Tages beherrschen; besser als du und ich zusammen.«

»Nur die Zeit wird es zeigen, glaube ich.« antwortete Hermione und fing an ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

Sie schwiegen, Harry betrachtete Hermione genau und sie wich seinem Blick aus.

»Hermione-«

»Nicht Harry.«

»Ich wollte dich fragen wie die Arbeit war.«

Ihre Blicke traffen sich, »Nein wolltest du nicht.«

»Nein, du hast recht, wollt ich nicht« seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, sein Blick weichte nicht ab, nachdem er seine kleine Lüge zugab.

Hermiones Atem stockte in ihrem Hals; Sie fühlte einen Ruck in ihrem Bauch- eine Kombination aus Nervosität und etwas was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht benennen wollte.

»Harry ich kann nicht –«

»Du kannst was nicht Hermione? Mit mir reden?«

Enttäuschung durchfuhr ihre Stimme, »Nicht wenn du mich so ansiehst, nein.«

Angespannte Stille. Die Art von Stille die den Raum ausfüllt und damit droht seine Gefangenen zu erwürgen. Die Art die die Luft mit einem Gefühl erfüllt, welches schwer zu beschreiben ist – eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Anspannung und Verzweiflung.

»Mum, ich bin fertig mit helfen-«

Hermione sprang auf; sie bemerkte dass Harry es ebenfalls tat.

Ihre Tochter betrachtete die Beiden misstrauisch.

»Was ist hier los?« fragte sie anklagend.

Harry zwang sich zu einem Grinsen; es erreichte seine Augen nicht, »Wir haben nur über dich geredet, du meine Lieblings Nichte. Deine Mum hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Buch hast, dass du mir zeigen willst.«

Die Augen von Rose weiteten sich, sie fiel auf die Ablenkung rein, »Oh ja! Ich geh' es schnell holen Onkel Harry! Ich bin gleich wieder da!«

Sie ging und nahm die Flucht aus der unangenehmen Stille mit sich.

»Ablenken mit einem Buch. Das klappt immer.«

Die Enden von Hermiones Mund gingen nach oben, » Das hast du früher schon benutzt, oder?«

»Ein oder zwei Mal.« er grinste. Hermiones Herz klopfte dabei schneller.

»Onkel Harry! Onkel Harry!« schrie Rose als sie in das Zimmer gerannt kam wie ein Blitz. »Ich habe mein Buch, aber mein bescheuerter Bruder hat den Einband runter gerissen. Bescheuerter Idiot.« murmelte Sie.

»Rose« schimpfte Hermione.

Harry kicherte und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand über den Einband. Rose sah verwirrt zu als es sich wie von selbst wieder zusammenschloss.

»Das ist so cool Onkel Harry! Kannst du jetzt sofort Anfangen mit mir zu lernen, noch vor dem Abendessen?«

»Sicher Engel, los, gehen wir es an.«

Sie so zu sehen ließ Hermione etwas wie Traurigkeit fühlen, was sich von innen heraus überwältigte. Sie räusperte sich, ein nutzloser Versuch die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle wieder zu erlangen. »Nun ja, ich werde einmal … erhm verschwinden und den Rest der Familie begrüßen.«

Harry sah auf und gab ihr einen durchbohrenden Blick.

_Schau mich nicht so an Harry. Bei Merlin, hör auf mich so anzusehen._

»Wenn du zurück kommst werde ich besser in zauberstabloser Magie sein als du jetzt Mum!« kicherte Rose.

Hermione konnte nur ein schwaches Lächeln formen bevor sie schnell den Raum verlies. Sie lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Wand vom Vorzimmer an, ihr Atem war überraschenderweise unregelmäßig.

_Heiß, heiß, Hitze, die Reibung zweier Körper, zweier Herzen. Der Geschmack der Ekstase, der Freiheit. Der Flug der Sinne, die wilde Ungezwungenheit. Selbstsicher am Rande der Grube des Wahnsinns, an der Grube der wilden Lust._

Sie nahm zittrig Luft, schloss ihre Augen um ungewollte Gedanke zu verscheuchen.

»So Onkel Harry?«

»Ja, dass ist perfekt Engel. Nun mach' deine Augen zu. Das ist es. Entspann dich ein wenig mehr. Atme ein und aus. Da hast du es. Tief, genau so. Nun konzentrier dich, aber verkrampf dich nicht. Bleib entspannt, aber behalte dein Ziel im Auge. Siehst du es?«

Hermione konnte nicht widerstehen sie der Ecke aus zu beobachten. Beide saßen am Boden vom Zimmer, die Füße überkreuzt, sich gegenseitig anblickend. Rose hatte geschlossene Augen und atmete tief, ihre Hand schwebte über Harrys Zauberstab, welcher vor ihr lag. Harry sah sie aufmerksam an.

»Fühle die Magie von dem Zauberstab vor dir. Rufe die Magie zu dir, jetzt sanft, wünsch sie dir nur herbei. Fühle die Magie, rufe die Magie.«

Der Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand. Ihre Augen schnappten auf. Hermione Kinnlade fiel runter; Harrys Augen weiteten sich Überrascht.

»Ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab's geschafft!« schrie sie und sprang auf. »Onkel Harry ich hab's geschafft.«

Hermione drehte sich um, und ging von dem Ort in einem schnellen Tempo weg. Keinen Moment zu früh erreichte Hermione das Wohnzimmer, welches glücklicherweise leer war, obwohl sie Kinder, nicht weit von hier, schreien hörte.

»Mummy! Mummy! Ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab's geschafft!« kam Rose schreiend ins Zimmer und riss Hermione fast um. »Ich habe zauberstablose Magie benutzt Mum! Echte, kontrollierte zauberstablose Magie!«

Hermione konnte einige Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die ihr entflohen.

Rose immer scharfsinnig und taktvoll hörte sofort auf mit feiern, »Mum? Warum weinst du?«

Es war alles was sie tun konnte um nicht zu schluchzen, »Oh Schatz, Ich bin nur so stolz auf dich. Nicht nur das du intelligent bist, schau nur wie mächtig du bist – kontrollierte zauberstablose Magie und das im Alter von 11.« Hermione machte eine Pause und wischte ihre Tränen weg und strahlte ihre Tochter an, »Du wirst so viele große Sachen machen Rose Weasley, und ich bin sehr stolz dich meine Tochter nennen zu dürfen.«

Rose wurde rot und sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus, aber versuchte es auch zu verstecken.

»Wirklich?«

»Wirklich, wirklich.« Hermione schloss ihre Tochter in eine feste Umarmung.

»Ich bin mir sicher,« kam Harrys Stimme, »das alle beide deiner Eltern sehr, sehr stolz auf dich sind Rose.«

Hermione sah nicht nach oben; sie hielt weiterhin ihre Tochter fest- ihre Lebenslinie, sie brachte sie zur Ruhe wenn sie in der Nähe der Grube torkelte.

* * *

So das wars wieder. Wie wars? Ich bitte wirkich wirklich wiklich sehr um Reviews.


	3. Take Me To The Riot

Hier kommt nunr Kapitel 3. Danke für alle die es lesen, und ja nur ein kleiner Tipp am rande (je mehr kommis desto schneller geht das uploaden =) )

So das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch =) (achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

(ah und ja, nichts gehört mir, und ich verdiehne hiermit kein geld, wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein)

* * *

Kapitel 3:

_**Take Me To the Riot**_

_I'm there; yeah I serve them,_

_The one with the empty looking eyes.  
Come closer, you'll see me:_

_The face that is used to telling lies_

* * *

**August 19, 2017**

»Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

»Natürlich Ginny.« log er ohne Probleme.

Sie nickte zufrieden, »Gut. Nun zieh diese alte Jeans aus und mach dich zu Recht. Teddy ist gleich da.«

»Wieso sollte ich mich für Teddy zu Recht machen? Er kommt mindesten vier Mal die Woche rüber.«

»Du sollst immer deine Beste Seite Zeigen, Harry,« sagte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, »egal wer rüber kommt.«

Er sah kurz zu ihr auf. Ihre Erscheinung spiegelte sicher diesen Glauben. Mit ihrem Haar, das um ihr Gesicht wellte ohne dass eine Haarsträne aus der Reihe tanzte und mit ihrem eleganten, kurzem schwarzen Kleid sah Ginny aus als ob sie für ein Fotoshooting bereit wäre und nicht für ein Familienessen.

»Ich habe dir deine Sachen zu Recht gelegt.« gab sie noch hinzu.

»Okay.« murmelte er und ging in Richtung Treppen.

»Harry?«

Er blieb bei den Treppen stehen ohne sich umzudrehen, »Ja?«

»Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt was du von meinem Outfit hältst.«

»Du siehst nett aus.« antwortete er sofort und ging weiter die Treppen hinauf.

Ein grünes seidiges Frackhemd lag zusammen mit einer schwarzen Krawatte und einer Hose auf ihrem Bett, penibel zusammen gefaltet. Eine schwarze, elegante Robe mit grünen Stickerrein schwebte Magisch neben dem Ensemble. Ihm gefiel das Outfit nicht, er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Ginny mochte es schöne Sachen zu kaufen; sie mochte es schöne Sachen zu tragen und sie mochte es, wenn auch ihre Familie schöne Sachen trug. Überschwemmt mit Reichtum, dies ließ ihn sich immer unwohl fühlen und so war es nur natürlich das Ginnys Wahl über sein Outfit im nie stand.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über die feine Seide und seufzte tief.

»Harry! Bei Merlin, beeilst du dich? Teddy könnte jeden Moment hier sein.« kam der schrille Schrei von unten.

Harry, der mürrisch war, zog sich schnell an, ließ jedoch die Krawatte und die Robe bleiben und rollte noch die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben.

_Sie wird damit zufrieden sein müssen. Ich kann nicht die ganze verdammte Zeit perfekt sein._

»Teddy ist sowieso immer spät dran.« antwortete er nachträglich als er die Treppen runter ging.

Ginny erstarrte bei seiner Erscheinung, sagte aber nichts.

»Daddy!«

Harry grinste, nahm seine Tochter in den Arm und drehte sich mit ihr, »Ah, da ist ja mein Lieblings Mädchen!«

Sie kicherte, »Magst du meine Sachen Daddy. Mummy hat sie für mich in Frankreich gekauft!«

_Merlin! Ginny wird dieses Kind noch zu Grunde richten, wenn sie sie weiterhin so verwöhnt._

»Du siehst wunderschön aus; wie eine Prinzessin.« sie strahlte. Er setzte sie auf den Boden ab und sah ihr amüsiert zu als sie ihre Haare nach hinten warf und ihre Kleidung glatt strich.

»Wird Teddy bald hier sein?« fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

»Lily ist verknallt in Teddy!«

Lily drehte sich um und sah ihren ältesten Bruder an, »Bin ich nicht James!«

»Lily und Teddy sitzen auf 'nem Baum und K-Ü-S-S-E-N sich!«

»Halt den Mund!«

»Lily, James. Hört auf zu streiten und kommt helft eurer Mutter den Tisch zu decken. Harry, geh und schau nach Al. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo dieser Junge steckt.«

Harry sah sich im Raum um und fühlte sich schuldig die Abwesenheit von Al nicht bemerkt zu haben. Al hatte die Fähigkeit in der Menge unterzugehen, sich ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. In dieser Hinsicht, kam er sehr nach Harry.

Harry stieg wieder die Treppen hoch und ging in die Richtung von Als Zimmer. Er klopfte leicht an die Tür als er sie erreichte.

»Komm rein« kam die sanfte Stimme von drinnen.

Al saß auf seinem Bett, seine Hände auf seinem Schoß und sah aus wie ein perfekter kleiner Gentleman. Er trug eine seidige, smaragdfarbene Robe, polierte braune Schuhe, und sein Haar- obwohl es immer zerzaust war wie Harrys- war nach unten geglättet mit einer beträchtlichen Menge an Gel.

Harry fühlte sein Herz mit Stolz anschwellen.

»Teddy wird gleich hier sein Kleiner.«

Al nickte und sah nach oben zu Harry, seine grünen Augen glänzten mit etwas das Harry nicht genau definieren konnte, »Dad?«

»Ja?«

»Wie war dein erster Tag in Hogwarts so?«

Harry lächelte und setzte sich neben Al aufs Bett, »Du bist noch immer besorgt wegen der Schule, hm?«

Al nickte merklich, »Nur ein wenig. James erzählt mir immer diese Horror Geschichten.«

»Al du weist du solltest nichts glauben, was aus dem Mund dieses Jungen kommt.«

»Ich weiß« er machte eine Pause, »Kannst du es mir trotzdem erzählen?«

»Na ja, wie du weißt bin ich in der Mugglewelt aufgewachsen, also hatte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung was ich machen sollte.« Harry grinste, »Hagrid war alles andere als hilfreich in seiner Hilfsbereitschaft; Er hatte mir nicht gesagt wie ich zum Zug komme, nur dass es auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ war. Also ging ich bei den Gleisen herum, und fragte nach Gleis 9 ¾, was natürlich alle denken ließ ich sei vollkommen verrückt. Ich war an den Punkt angekommen aufzugeben als ich einer relativ großen Familie an Rotschöpfen begegnete, fast alle von denen Schoben einen Gepäckwagen.«

Al grinste, »Die Weasleys!«

»Ja natürlich. Molly, deine Großmutter, hatte natürlich Mitleid mit mir und half mir auf die Plattform zu kommen, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich das erste Mal wirklich Angst hatte durch diese Mauer zu gehen. Ich verlor die Weasleys aus meiner Sicht und stieg in den Zug, fand ein leeres Abteil setzte mich und fühlte mich wie ein kompletter Außenseiter.«

Harry musste ein wenig traurig ausgesehen haben, denn Al klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

»Das war als dein Onkel Ron ins Abteil torkelte, er sah schlichtweg zersaust aus. Er setzte sich und fing an mich anzustarren. Wir waren beide von einander ziemlich begeistert, wirklich. Ich hatte eine Narbe und er ein normales Zauberer-Familienleben. Wir kamen hervorragend zurecht, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Ron war gerade dabei mir einen Zauberspruch zu zeigen als Hermine herein stürzte.«

Harry konnte nicht das breite Grinsen aufhalte, welches sich über sein Gesicht ausbreitete. »'Hat jemand eine Kröte gesehen. Ein Junge namens Neville hat seine verloren.'« äffte er mit einer hohen Stimme nach.

Al lachte.

»Ron versuchte den Spruch, und natürlich, hat er nicht funktioniert. Hermine machte sich über ihn lustig, verständlicherweise, und Ron, welch ein Wunder, konnte sie nicht unbedingt leiden. Sie war ziemlich unsicher in ihren jungen Jahren, und Ron konnte ihre Brillanz nicht anerkennen, ich ebenfalls nicht um das hinzuzufügen.« Harrys Lächeln verschwand ein wenig, »Ich freundete mich mit Hermine nicht an bis zum Troll Vorfall, worüber du schon alles gehört hast. Wie schlimm es auch war, ich danke Merlin jedes Mal dass dieser Troll in die Mädchen Toilette stürmte. Ich bezweifle ich wäre am Leben ohne Hermines Hilfe die ganzen Jahre über.«

»Was ist mit Mum? Hast du sie an deinem ersten Schultag gesehen?«

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, »Na ja, ja, ich traf sie mit dem Rest der Weasleys. Sie sagte nichts zu mir. Eigentlich fingen deine Mutter und ich erst in meinem 5. Schuljahr an miteinander zu reden.«

»James hat erzählt, dass ihm Einige der Älteren erzählt haben, dass alle ihre 'Wahre Liebe',« Al verzog sein Gesicht, »an ihrem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts treffen.«

Für einen Moment kam Harry das Bild eines jungen Mädchens mit relativ langen Vorderzähnen, buschigem braunen Haar, das in sein Abteil stürzte, in den Sinn.

»Hmm … vielleicht« er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht um seine Gedanke los zu werden. »Aber dann wiederum, triffst du die Meisten aus der Schule an deinem Ersten Tag in Hogwarts, und die meisten Zauberer neigen dazu jemanden zu heiraten den sie in der Schule kennen gelernt haben. Ich glaub das hat eher damit was zu tun.«

Al erbleichte, »Ich will niemanden heiraten. Mädchen sind komisch.«

»Na ja vielleicht änderst du später deine Meinung Sohn.«

»Aber Dad Rose hat gesagt-«

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen.

»-Rose hat gesagt, dass es manchmal einen Unterschied gibt zwischen der Person die du heiratest und deiner 'Wahren Liebe'.«

»Hat sie?« Harry schluckte, rieb seine Handflächen an seine Hosen und vermied den fragenden Blick von Al.

»Ja, ist das wahr? Weil ich hab gesagt, das niemand jemals jemanden heiraten würde der nicht das Beste für einen sei, und ist das nicht was 'Wahre Liebe' ist? Jemand der das Beste für dich ist?«

»Ah, na ja, ich weiß es nicht mein Sohn.«

»Kanntest du jemanden der nicht seine 'Wahre Liebe' geheiratet hat?«

Harry grinste ziemlich schwach, »Wieso all diese Fragen?«

»Oh es ist nur Rose hat darüber geredet - ehm - ich war nur neugierig, das ist alles.«

Ein lautes Glockenspiel läutete durch das Haus.

Harry zersauste Als Haare, sehr zum Missfallen von Al, »Komm Kleiner, hört sich an als wäre Teddy da.«

Al sprang aufgeregt auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Harry hörte ihn die Treppen runter eilen. »Teddy! Teddy!«

Harry folgte mit einer sehr langsameren Geschwindigkeit, und lächelte bei dem Anblick von seinen drei Kindern die, in ihrer Begeisterung, regelrecht auf Teddy sprangen.

»Harry ist alles in Ordnung?« fragte Ginny als er das Ende der Stufen erreichte.

_Nein Ginny, nichts ist 'in Ordnung'. Ich bin gefangen in einer Ehe, mit einer Frau die ich nicht Liebe. Ich muss die Frau die ich Liebe jeden Tag sehen, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben sie zu berühren, sie zu küssen, ihr irgendwie meine Zuneigung zu zeigen, weil ich weiß wenn ich irgendwas von dem mache ich nicht aufhören könnte. Und um das alles zu Toppen, fühle ich eine grässliche Schuld jedes Mal wenn ich an sie denke. Also, nein, nichts ist 'in Ordnung'._

»Ja Ginny.« antwortete Harry mit einem falschen Grinsen, »Alles ist in Ordnung.«

* * *

So das wars. BItte Bitte, lasst reviews da. sagt mir wie es war


	4. My Favorite Book

Hier kommt nunr Kapitel 4. Danke noch mal an alle die es lesen (Noch mal ein kleiner Tipp am rande (je mehr kommis desto schneller geht das uploaden =) )

So das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)**

Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch =) (achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

(ah und ja, nichts gehört mir, und ich verdiehne hiermit kein geld, wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein)

* * *

Kapitel 4:

_**My Favorite Book**_

_Because I never knew a home, until I found your hands, when I'm weathered  
You come to me, you're my best friend.  
And that is why we'll always make it.  
How I know your face, all the ways you move._

_You come in; I can read you.  
You're my favorite book.  
All the things you say, the way you shift your eyes.  
I never knew there was someone, to make me come alive._

_

* * *

_

**August 20, 2017**

Es überraschte sie, dass sie das sanfte Seufzen durch ihre Nebel der Wut hörte.

Es ließ sie vor dem Zimmer ihres Sohnes stoppen und sie lauschte aufmerksam nach irgendwelchen weiteren Geräuschen. Sie war gerade dabei weiter zu ihrem Zimmer zugehen, als sie es wieder hörte- ein leichtes seufzen, dieses Mal gefolgt von einem leisen wimmern.

Sie öffnete langsam die Tür, versuchen sich an das trübe Licht im Zimmer zu gewöhnen.

»Hugo? Schatz?«

Totenstille begegnete ihrem Ruf.

Sie ging näher zum Bett. Die helle orange Bettwäsche stach im Dunkeln heraus, genauso wie Hugos Kopf der unter ihr hindurch kam.

»Hugo?« rief sie wieder sanft.

Die Bettwäsche wurde weggezogen und zeigte sein Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

Hermione umarmte ihn sofort, »Oh Schatz, was ist den los?«

Sie spürte seine kleinen Arme die sich um ihren Rücken schlangen und sie fest hielten, sein Seufzen wandelte sich in Schluchzen. Sie rieb seinen Rücken und flüsterte ihm sanfte Worte zu.

»M-mummy?«

»Ja Liebling?«

Er stieß sich ein wenig von ihr weg und sah sie an. Seine braunen Augen waren immer noch feucht, »H-Hast du mich lieb?«

Hermiones Herz brach, »Schatz, natürlich hab ich dich lieb! Mit meinem ganzen Herzen! Was bringt dich nur auf die Idee so eine Frage zu stellen?«

Hugo sah nach unten und wischte seine Nase ab, »Es ist nur so-« er hielt für einen Moment inne, »Ich habe dich und Dad streiten hören.«

Innerlich fluchend streichelte sie sanft über Hugos Haar, »Wir haben nur unsere Beherrschung für einen kurzen Moment verloren Schatz, und dass ließ uns schlimme Sachen sagen die wir nicht meinen. Der Streit hatte nichts mit dir zu tun Hugo und er lässt mich dich sicherlich nicht weniger lieb haben.«

»Es ist nur so, na ja, du und Dad streitet viel.« stellte er fest, da er nun seine Argumente gefunden hatte, »Und alle sagen ich bin genauso wie Dad-«

Für einen Moment starrte Hermione ihren Sohn an, »Hugo Schatz, Ich, ich liebe dich sehr. Bitte zweifle nie daran. Du bist meine Welt Schatz.«

»Wirklich?«

»Natürlich!«

»Und-und du würdest alles für mich tun, richtig Mum. Du- Du würdest alles für mich aufgeben?«

Hermione riss ihn noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung.

_Oh Schatz, das habe ich schon._

»Natürlich Hugo, natürlich.«

Sie sah über Hugos Schulter hinweg und bemerkte, dass es draußen regnete.

Das Leben war irgendwie komisch.

**Oktober 2, 2005 (Flashback)**

Der Regen fiel Kübelweise und klopfte auf dem Dach.

Sie liebte diese Tage, eingeschlossen mit einer Tasse heißen Tee und einem guten Buch. Es half, dass nur das Geräusch vom Regen durch das Haus hindurch zog; Ron war geschäftlich unterwegs.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Stille um sie herum.

Die Türglocke ließ sie aufschrecken; sie erwartete keinen Besuch.

Ihre Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Zauberstab; selbst nach sieben Jahren konnte sie nicht die Angewohnheit lassen die sie sich im Krieg angeeignet hatte.

Sie ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu; weiterhin den Zauberstab haltend. Durch das Glass winkte eine verschwommene Gestallt Harrys zu. Sie atmete aus, rollte mit den Augen und öffnete die Tür.

»Harry warum bist du nicht rüber gefloht? Draußen ist es schrecklich!«

Er zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und grinste.

Hermione bemerkte, dass es nicht ganz seine Augen erreichte.

»Mir war nach einem Spaziergang.«

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zog ihn ins Haus, und sprach dabei schnell einen Trockenzauber.

Er grinste wieder und dieses Mal leuchteten seine Augen.

»Danke, du bist wundervoll, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?« er zog sie in eine Umarmung und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

»Sehr wenig, glaube ich.« antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, »Nun was ist los?«

»Was bringt dich zu der Annahme dass etwas los wäre?«

Sie warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, »Richtig.« er machte eine Pause, das Lächeln verschwand völlig, »Ginny ist schwanger.«

»Oh- Ich- Das ist« ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten »Ich sollte dir gratulieren.«

»Ja ich glaube du solltest.«

»Du wolltest mehr Kinder.« sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, »Was ist los, Harry?«

Er schloss seine Augen, seufzte und begann dann sehr schnell zu reden, »Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist- na ja- hast du jemals eine Entscheidung gefällt bei der du glaubtest sie wäre richtig, zu der Zeit, und über die Jahre, hast du angefangen sie immer mehr und mehr zu bereuen, bis sie Anfing jeden deiner Gedanken zu quälen, jeden Tag?«

Sie sah ihn genau an, und wurde sich schmerzhaft der kurzen Entfernung zu ihm bewusst, »Ja.«

Er schluckte offensichtlich.

»Harry, was-?«

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, »Es ist nichts. Es lässt mich nur- ich fühle mich besser dadurch.«

Ihre antwort kam sofort und fest, »Okay.«

Seine Augen strahlten eine unmessbare Menge an Dankbarkeit aus. Er legte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihre Schulter. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare.

Draußen fiel der Regen weiterhin in Strömen.

»Willst du etwas Tee?« fragte sie sanft.

Er nickte in ihre Schulter hinein und nach einer kurzen Pause ging er einen Schritt zurück.

Sie ging in Richtung Küche; leise folgte er ihr. Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihr als sie herumging und den Tee für ihn vor zubereitete.

Einmal, war sie glücklich, dass sie das zittern ihrer Hände mit der Folter von Bellatrix Lestrange, welche so viele Jahre zurück lag, entschuldigen konnte.

Als sie fertig war gab sie ihm die Tasse und sah ihm zu wie er einen Schluck nahm und lächelte, zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie sich erinnern konnte wie er seinen Tee trank.

»Komm.« sie nickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, »Lass uns, uns dort hin setzten.«

Er nickte, folgte ihr zur überbelegten Couch vor dem Fernseher.

»Willst du fern schauen? Ich bin mir sicher es gibt ein Fußballspiel. Ron scheint immer eins zu finden egal wann er zu Hause ist?«

Er lächelte spitzbübisch, »Er hat erzählt du schaust sie mit ihm an, von Zeit zu Zeit.«

»Ah, na ja, nur wenn Beckham spielt.« sagte sie und lächelte eins ihrer Lächeln.

»Hab' dich nicht für so ein Fan-Mädchen Typ gehalten.« seine Augen leuchteten.

»Dann hast du nicht meinen Harry Potter Schrein gesehen, hm? Ich schwöre dir dieser Typ ist zu attraktiv.«

Er lachte laut und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie schnell. Sie seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich an ihn.

»Ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht habe um dich zu verdienen Hermione.«

Sie drückt sich leicht weg und sah ihn an. Das Lächeln war verschwunden, ersetzt durch einen sanften Blick der ihren Atem stocken ließ. Ihr Blick wie erstarrt; ein ungebetener Gedanke durchfuhr sie bevor sie ihn schnell bei Seite schob.

_Das ist Gefährlich._ Erkannte sie. _Es ist wie zwei Feuersteine in einer Halle voll mit Feuerwerk; möglicherweise könnte ein einziger Funke entstehen und alles würde in die Luft gesprengt werden._

Seine Augen bewegten sich und blickten über ihre Schulter. Sie wusste sein Blick war zu dem großen Bild vom Trio gewandert, das and der Wand nahe dem Fernseher hing. Es war wahrscheinlich der wichtigste materialistische Gegenstand den sie besaß.

Harry stand auf und ging zu dem eingerahmten Bild. Sie folgte ihm, langsam, ihre Augen betrachteten nicht das Bild eher Harrys Ausdruck.

Im Bild stand Hermione zwischen zwei Jungs. Rons Arm lag um ihre Schulter, Harrys arm umschlang ihre Taille. Obwohl das Bild magisch war, bewegten sich die drei kaum, sie lächelten nur, sanft, als ob sie ein kleines Geheimnis hätten und der Rest der Welt es nicht Wert war es zu erfahren. Wichtiger noch war der entschiedene Glaube in Harrys Augen, der Glaube, dass bessere Sachen noch kommen würden.

Hoffnung.

Es schien durch die Ermüdung.

Aber jetzt, jetzt schienen unzählige Gefühle durch seine Augen, fast unmöglich sie zu erkennen. Während sein Gesicht teilnahmslos war, kein zucken der Muskel oder Stirnrunzeln war zu sehen, aber seine Augen offenbarten was der Rest seines Gesichtes verschwieg.

TraurigkeitBedauernNostalgieNichtZuRuheKommend

Unruhe.

Seine Augen schlossen sich kurz, er blockte seine Gefühle vom fliehen.

»Stopp.« flüsterte er.

Aus irgendeinem Grund flüsterte sie zurück, »Was stoppen?«

»Mich zu lese. Du- Ich- kann das nicht tun.«

Sie leckte ihre Lippen und schluckte schwer.

Sein Atem beschleunigte sich; sein Kiffer verkrampfte sich.

»Was geschieht mit uns? Wir- Wir kommen gut aus, wir kommen besser als gut aus, und wir haben nie, wir haben nie versucht- Oh Merlin. Ich weiß nicht einmal worüber ich rede, verdammt noch einmal!« sie fluchte, echte Verzweiflung erfüllte sie.

Sie wusste nicht genau was geschah, oder warum es sie zittern ließ.

Sie wusste nicht einmal ob sie weggehen sollte.

Und dann öffnete Harry seine Augen.

Und sie konnte nicht.

Die Gefühle entflohen, brachen und bohrten sich in jede Ecke ihres seins, eins stärker als alle anderen.

Bedürfnis.

Die Pure Intensität zwang sie einen Schritt zurück zu gehen.

Sie stöhnte kurz auf als ihr Rücken etwas Festes traf. Seine Hände blieben, gegen die Wand lehnend. auf jeder Seit von ihrem Kopf stehen

»Sag mir ich soll aufhören.« forderte er. Grüne Augen bohrten sich in ihre, sein Gesicht auf einmal verlockend nah.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten; aber nur abgerissener Atem verließ ihren Mund.

»Hermione« knurrte er, »Sag mir ich soll aufhören.«

Er musste einen Schritt näher gekommen sein, weil sie nun seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte.

Oder vielleicht wurde sie sich dessen erst jetzt bewusst.

Bewusst von dem warmen Vereinigung die sie durchfuhr, vom klopfen in ihrer Brust, vom läutendem, elektrischen Gefühl, das sich ausbreitet und die Taubheit vertreibt.

Bewusst, dass sie lebt.

»Hermione.« bittet, fleht er, dass sie die Stärkere ist.

Aber sie konnte nicht.

»Ich- Ich kann nicht.«

Es geschah zu schnell um vom Verstand erfasst zu werden.

Der Funke nahm sie gefangen.

Dann war sie vollkommen gegen die Wand gedrückt, gegen seinen Körper, reibend, dahinschwindend und ihre Hände verwickelten sich in seine Haare, greifend, anpackend.

Sein Lippen auf ihren, zusammenstoßend, quetschend, schmelzend.

Seine Hände streiften die Seiten ihrer Brüste; sie stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein.

Ihre Hände bewegten sie zu seinen Schultern, griffen fest hinein und sie zog ihn zu sich; sie wollte, sie brauchte ihn näher.

Er hielt ihre Arme ü

ber ihren Kopf mit einer Hand fest und mit der anderen fuhr er über ihre Oberschenkel.

Sie biss seine Unterlippe.

Er zischte, ihre Hände loslassend und drückt sie weiter gegen die Wand,

Sie zerrte an seinem Shirt; er drückte sich weg, schwer atmend.

Keine Worte. Tiefe Stille.

Sie zog sein Shirt über seinen Kopf.

_Ich bin dein._

_Du bist mein._

Er knöpfte ihre Bluse auf.

_Ich bin dein._

_Du bist mein._

Die Welt explodierte in Blitzen aus grün, blau, rot und gelb.

Sie genossen die Show.

* * *

So das wars. Hat`s euch gefallen. Wenn ja dann schreibt mir wenn nein, dann schreibt mir auch damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann.

Danke


	5. Midnight Coward

Hier kommt nunr Kapitel 5. Danke noch mal an alle die es lesen (Noch mal ein kleiner Tipp am rande (je mehr kommis desto schneller geht das uploaden =) )

So das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch =) (achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

(ah und ja, nichts gehört mir, und ich verdiehne hiermit kein geld, wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein)

* * *

Kapitel 5:

_**Midnight Coward**_

_What can't be decided  
In the morning it will bring itself to you.  
What can't be decided  
Can fool you into thinking maybe you can choose.  
I can see what's coming,  
But I'm not saying it._

* * *

**Oktober 3, 2005 (weiterhin Flashback)**

Als er aufwachte, war es draußen dunkel. Der Regen fiel immer noch im selben Tempo und tröpfelte laut gegen das Fenster. Jedoch hatte ihn dieses Geräusch nicht aufgeweckt.

Er war zu zufrieden um zu schlafen.

Das Erste Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte, wollte er weder die Zeit zurück noch vorwärts laufen; er wollte ewig in diesem Moment verweilen.

Und natürlich, war dies unmöglich.

Er atmete tief ein und bemerkte mit Interesse, dass Hermione, sogar jetzt noch, leicht nach einer Bibliothek, gemischt auch noch nach alten Büchern, nach neuer Tinte und Pergament roch. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie wie Hogwarts roch; wie zu Hause. Die Idee war gleichzeitig erschreckend wie beruhigend.

_Aber dann, in letzter Zeit haben die meisten Dinge in Verbindung mit __Hermione, dieses gegensätzliche Gefühl hervorgebracht._

Er drehte seinen Kopf, um auf den Wecker zu blicken, der auf einer Anrichte stand. Hermione bestand darauf einen zu besitzen, bereits schon in der Schule. Der Block roter Zahlen blendete seine Augen und egal wie unklar seine Sich auch war, er konnte immer noch die Zeit ausmachen.

Mitternacht.

Hermione bewegte sich in ihrem Schlaf, drückte sich dabei näher an ihn heran und murmelte zusammenhanglose Dinge. Er war geschockt wie wunderschön sie war - wunderschön auf eine feine Art, welche typisch für Hermione war. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.

Für einen Moment hätte er fast gedacht er hätte eine Wahl.

Der Moment verflog schnell und er blieb innerlich leer zurück. Er versuchte sich leise von ihr zu lösen und das ohne sie aufzuwecken. Es war schwer; sie hielt ihn fest und legte ihre Stirn in Falten und murmelte etwas Leises daher. Als er es geschafft hatte, griff er nach seiner Brille.

Bitter erkannte er dass sie ihn an Ginny erinnerte. Der neue eckige Rahmen war sehr viel eleganter als sein vorheriger, klobiger, runder Rahmen, nicht zu erwähnen, dass der Unbrechbarkeits-Zauber auf ihnen sehr nützlich war als Auror.

»Kein 'occulus reparo' mehr«, hatte sie gesagt.

Er blickte auf Hermione um sich an ihren Anblick zu erinnern.

_Allerdings, kein 'o__cculus reparo' mehr._

Hermione rührte sich und blinzelte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen.

»Harry?« murmelte sie.

Er hätte früher gehen sollen.

»Hey.«

Sie setzte sich auf, nahm die Decke mit sich und suchte eine Zeit lang nach seinem Gesicht Moment.

Er seufzte; sie nickte.

»Okay.« Sie nickte wieder, »Okay«

Er streckte sich ihrem Gesicht entgegen und berührte es kurz und behutsam. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich das mehr nach Untreue an, als irgendeine andere Tat vorher.

Es war ihm egal.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein.

Er drückte sich weg, stand auf, sammelte seine Kleidung mit einem schnellen Spruch und einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk ein. Sie sah ihn als er sich anzog.

Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen; sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, »Nein. Bitte, nein.«

_Ich will nicht weg._

_Ich möchte bleiben, bei dir, für immer._

_Ich brauche dich._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Lebe wohl._

Er schloss seinen Mund und ging.

Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.

**Juli 17, 2006 (weiterhin Fla****shback)**

Sein Handy läutete laut, weckte ihn aus seinem Schlaf.

Es riefen ihn nur vier Personen jemals an, und nur Einer würde ihn jetzt anrufen.

Er sprang aus dem Bett und klappte sein Handy auf.

»Hallo?«

»HARRY? HARRY, KANNST DU MICH HÖREN? HERMIONE HAT GESAGT ICH SOLL DICH AUF DIESEM SCHEISS DING HIER ANRUFEN. SIE BEKOMMT DAS BABY HARRY! KOMM SCHNELL!«

»Ron! Hör auf zu schreien. Verdammter Mist. Ich bin gleich da.«

Er beendete die Verbindung ohne Tschüss zu sagen und ging im Zimmer herum auf der Suche nach Kleidung die er sich über werfen konnte.

»Harry?« rief Ginny noch total benebelt vom Schlaf.

»Hermione bekommt das Baby.« stürmte es aus ihm heraus, »Ich muss jetzt gehen. Du bleibst hier mit den Kindern. Ich schick dir später eine Eule.«

Er apparierte weg ohne auf die Antwort zu warten.

Als er ankam war St. Mungos im kompletten Chaos; was die Norm war. Er bemerkte es kaum; Er ging betäubt durch die Lobby, und bemerkte kaum die Rezeptionsdame, die hingegen so darauf bedacht war seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

An der Tür angelangt, wie auch immer, fand er seinen Weg von einem bestimmenden Heiler versperrt.

»Wir können drinnen immer nur eine Person haben Mr. Potter.«

Er tobte, raste, schrie, er schob sogar seine Stirnfransen weg um seine Narbe zu zeigen, (» Ich bin der verdammte Harry Potter! Ich habe Voldemort getötet sie Arsch und Ich werde verdammt noch Mal dasselbe mit ihnen tun! Lassen sie mich in das verdammte Zimmer!«) alles ohne Sinn.

Also setzte er sich.

Stand auf und ging umher.

Blickte in ein paar Magazine.

Ging wieder umher.

Seine Gedanken flogen umher wie ein Schnatz, außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Sie waren zusammenhanglos, außer ein Gedanke, der immer und immer wieder kam.

Hermione bekommt das Baby, jetzt, und ich bin nicht da.

Ich bin nicht da.

Ich bin nicht da.

»Harry?« Ron, der schlichtweg erschöpft und Glücklich aussah, stand vor ihm.

»Ist sie okay? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hat sie das Baby? Ist es okay? Ist es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Wie schaut es aus? Ist-!«

»Whoa, whoa Harry!« lachte Ron, »Man könnte glauben deine Frau hätte ein Baby bekommen und nicht meine!«

Harry fühlte wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft verkrampfen, »Aber sie-«

»Ihr geht's gut. Müde, aber gut. Schrie wie eine verdammte Todesfee. Ich schwöre dir- nur Furcht erregend sag ich dir. Ich bin reif zum Verschrotten, und hungrig. Hoffe das Essen ist hier nicht allzu schrecklich.«

Harry schluckte; er fühlte sich überrollt, »Aber Ron-«

»Oh, und es ist ein Mädchen.« auf einmal erstrahle Rons Gesicht vollkommen, »Harry. Ich bin ein Dad! Kannst du das glauben! Ich habe eine Tochter!«

Schauer, die seinen Körper noch nie zuvor so befalle haben, überkamen ihn.

Schuld.

Grässliche Innereien zerdrückende Schuld.

Ein bekannter Begleiter war dies nun.

Er kämpfte gegen das Gefühl sich zu übergeben.

»Du kannst jetzt rein Harry. Sie will dich sehen, natürlich.« Ron lächelte, weiterhin in Glück schwelgend und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken, »Ein Dad. Ich.« gluckste er und dann ging er.

Harry stand leise vor der Tür und starrte sie an.

»Mr. Potter?« es war der Heiler, den er vorher angeschrieen hatte.

»Es tut mir leid.« stotterte er.

Er lachte kurz, »Oh ich bin das jetzt schon gewohnt, obwohl es normalerweise der Ehemann ist der so eine Show abzieht und ich muss zugeben, sie sind einschüchternder als alle mit denen ich es vorher zu tun hatte.«

Ihm misslang ein besorgtes Lächeln.

»Sie können jetzt rein, da Mr. Weasley eben den Raum verlassen hat.«

»Ich- ja.« er griff fest nach dem Türknopf, »Danke sehr.«

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und bemerkte, dass seine Augen feucht waren.

Er wünschte sich er könnte das Gefühl definieren welches er gerade empfand.

Er drehte den Türknopf und ging hinein.

Und dann fühlte er nur noch Wärme in sich.

Hermione lag im Bett mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht, sie lächelte beruhigend. In ihren Armen lag das Kind, das Baby, eingerollt in einer rosa Decke, was sich schrecklich mit den roten Haaren an dem Kopf vom Baby biss.

»Hermione.« krächzte er.

Sie sah auf.

Eine neue wertvolle Erinnerung

Er ging rüber zu ihr und fühlte sich unbeständig, »Ich- sie ist wunderschön.«

Hermione leckte ihre Lippen, »Sie ist deins.«

So abrupt, so unverblümt, so typisch Hermione das einfach so zu sagen.

Der Raum drehte sich. Er musste sich am Rand vom Bett fest halten.

»Woher- woher weißt du das? Bist du dir sicher? Sie- ihre Haare-.«

»Harry.«

Die Art wie sie seinen Namen sagte überraschte ihn und beendete sein stottern. Es war eine komische Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit, Herzerbrechen, Reue, Schuld und Merlin hilf ihm, Liebe.

»Sie ist deins. Ich weiß es sicher. Es ist ein Spruch. Ich hab ihn gemacht nachdem Ron ging. Es zeigt Magische Signaturen- die Kombination aus- na ja es ist nicht von Bedeutung. Sie ist deins.«

Er sah runter auf die kleine Gestallt in Hermiones Armen, kleine Arme und Hände kamen raus aus der Decke als ob sie sich streckte als sie gähnte.

Harry, neben allem anderen, fühlte stolz in sich hoch steigen.

»Ich glaube,« begann Hermione, »,dass sie die Haarfarbe deiner Mutter hat.«

Er streckte eine zitternde Hand aus um sanft die Enden der roten Locken zu berühren.

Eine lange Pause.

»Ich habe ihr noch keinen Namen gegeben.«

Harry sah zu ihr auf und legte seine Stirn in Falten, »Warum?«

»Na ja, ich werde dich nicht wählen lassen, so wie du deinen zweiten Sohn Albus Severus genannt hast, ich mein ernsthaft. Aber-«

»Ah, ich habe diesen Namen nicht gewählt, dass war Ginny- hat irgendwas gesagt von es wäre Heldenhaft.«

Beide schnaubten und auf einmal fühlte er wieder dieses Angenehme, was er immer mit Hermione in Verbindung brachte.

»Aber, na ja ich glaube du solltest, sozusagen, irgendwie an dieser Sache beteiligt sein.«

»Hermione.«

»Ich dachte an Rose.« unterbrach sie ihn schnell.

»Rose?«

»Ja.« sie hielt einen kurzen Moment inne. »Ich dachte, na ja, die Familienseite deiner Mutter hatte eine Art vorliebe für Blumen, so wie Lily und Petunia, deshalb dachte ich-.« die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

»Es ist perfekt.« er sah wieder runter aufs Baby, auf sein Baby, auf Rose, »Sie ist perfekt.«

Er entfernte seine Hände und wich zurück.

»Ich sollte gehen.«

Sie nickte.

Er sah sie für einen Moment lang an, sah wie ihr Tränen am Gesicht entlang rollten; dann Rose, er sah wie sie wieder ein kleines Gähnen von sich gab.

Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu gratulieren, aber merkte dann, dass die Situation nicht angebracht war.

Er schloss seinen Mund und ging.

Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.

* * *

**So das wars wieder. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, übrigens weiß jemand wie das mit den betas funktioniert, oder will jemand beta sein??????** Reviews!!!!!!


	6. The Ghost of Genova Heights

Hier kommt nunr Kapitel 6. Danke noch mal an alle die es lesen (Noch mal ein kleiner Tipp am rande (je mehr kommis desto schneller geht das uploaden =) )

So das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch =) (achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

(ah und ja, nichts gehört mir, und ich verdiehne hiermit kein geld, wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein)

* * *

Kapitel 6:

_**The Ghost of Genova Heights **_

_You did wrong that you thought was good,_

_And now you're back in the neighborhood.  
I see you when I never should,_

_Now you're back in the neighborhood._

* * *

**August 25, 2017**

»Mum? Ich weiß die Unverzeihlichen sind wirklich, wirklich schrecklich, aber ich glaube jemand hätte ein gute Idee wenn er einen von denen an den Typen anwendet der das Flohen erfunden hat.«

Hermione lachte sanft, »Ich glaube kaum das Flohen **so** schlimm ist Rose.«

»Urgh- Ich glaube ich esse lieber eine Woche das Essen, das du kochst als noch einmal zu Flohen.«

»Rose Weasley!«

Sie wurde vom Geschimpfe, durch die Ankunft ihres Bruders an der im Kamin, gerettet.

»Ich liebe es zu Flohen!« Rose sah ihren Bruder angewidert an, »Wie bin ich überhaupt mit dir verwandt?«

Hugo streckte seine Zunge raus.

»Hermione, Hugo, Rose!«

»Hallo Tante Ginny!« antworteten die Kinder gleichzeitig, rannte rüber um Umarmungen und Küsse zu verteilen.

»Wo ist Ron?«

Hermione konnte ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken, »Kommt zu spät. Wie immer.«

Ginny sah Hermin leicht schräg an, öffnete den Mund um zu antworten wurde jedoch von Rose unterbrochen.

»Tante Ginny, du sieht heute ziemlich hübsch aus.«

Hermione liebte wirklich ihre Tochter.

»Warum- dank dir Rose!« Ginny sah auf das junge Mädchen hinab, »Du siehst auch ziemlich hübsch aus!«

»Danke Tante Ginny. Hugo und ich gehen Al, James und Lily suchen. Sind sie oben?«

»Ja Süße. Lauft rauf und findet sie.«

Die Kinder eilten davon; Hermione hörte ihre Schreie der Begrüßung nach ein oder zwei kurzen Momenten.

»Rose ist so ein Schatz.« sagte Ginny auf einmal.

»Ja ich hab ziemliches Glück sie zu haben.«

Ginny lachte, »Mehr noch als du glaubst! Weißt du wie hoch die Chance ist mit einem Weasley Mann ein Mädchen zu bekommen? Ein Weasley Mann hatte kein Mädchen bekommen seit-" sie stoppte kurz, »seit Generationen, abgesehen von mir und Victoire, aber ich war ja der siebte Versuch, und Victoire, na ja dass hat was mit dem Veelablut zu tun. Und um das alles zu Toppen bekamst du Rose auch gleich beim ersten Versuch. Du glückliche, glückliche Frau du.«

»Oh ja sehr glücklich.« sagte Hermione mit einem bitteren Halbgrinsen.

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie.

»Wie läuft die Arbeit Hermione?«

»Oh ziemlich gut, danke der Nachfrage. Und wie läuft der Tagesprophet?«

»Gut. Die Zeiten waren ziemlich angenehm.«

»Das ist gut.«

»Ja.«

Innerlich verkrampfte sich Hermione. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob die Schuld oder Ginnys Misstrauen der Grund für die unangenehme Spannung zwischen den Beiden war, aber es lies sie sich immer unwohl fühlen.

Sie hasste es ziemlich die Potters zu besuchen.

»Ginny können wir die Kartoffel überbacken? Du weißt ja Hermione mag sie so.« Harry kam um die Ecke und erstarrte bei ihrem Anblick, »Hallo Hermione.«

»Harry.«

Ginny, wie immer, ging näher an Harry heran, »Aber alle anderen mögen sie als Püree Harry.« sie drehte sich zu Hermione um, »Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder Hermione?«

_Harry hasst Kartoffelpüree. Aber ich glaube ich sollte solche Sachen nicht wissen._

»Okay.« Harry ging wieder Richtung Küche.

»Ich geh besser und helfe ihm Hermione.« berichtete Ginny mit einem angespannten Lächeln. »Fühl dich natürlich wie zu Hause.«

»Danke Ginny.« sie fragte nicht ob sie Hilfe brauchten; sie wusste Ginny vermied es dass Harry mit ihr mehr Zeit als nötig verbrachte.

_Intuition der Frau_, dachte sie.

Sie ging in Richtung Bibliothek- der einzige Raum, der nicht nach Ginnys Version von Perfektion gestaltet war. Sie fühlte sich, im Gegensatz zum Rest vom Haus, hier ziemlich wohl.

Als sie die große Doppeltür aus Eiche erreichte bemerkte sie, dass sie einen Spalt breit offen war und, dass Stimmen von Innen heraus kamen.

»-glaubst du Al?« fing sie auf.

»Ich weiß es nicht-«

Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als sie die nächste Frage von Rose daran hinderte.

»Aber glaubst du nicht es ist komisch wie sie sich untereinander verhalten?«

»Natürlich ist es komisch, aber ich weiß nicht warum.«

Hermione verkrampfte sich, während sie hoffte dass sie mit dem Gespräch aufhören würden.

Al setzte nach einer kurzen Pause fort, »Es ist- na ja- als ob sie über zwei verschiedene Personen reden würden.«

»Was?«

»Na ja, Dad redet die ganze Zeit **über** Tante Hermione, aber ich sehe ihn kaum **mit** ihr reden. Es ist als ob die Tante Hermione in seinen Geschichten nicht die Tante Hermione ist, die er im wahren Leben sieht Etwas- na ja- ist anders.«

»Genauso ist Mum auch!« Rose klang fast aufgeregt, »Ich wünschte nur ich wüsste warum.«

»Ich glaube etwas ist zwischen der Zeit von ihren Geschichten und jetzt geschehen.«

»Aber-« begann Rose frustriert, »Es ist nicht so als ob sie sich nicht **mögen** würden- weil dass tun sie, also glaube ich nicht dass sie vor einer langen Zeit einen Streit hatten.«

»Es macht alles keinen Sinn.«

Hermione wünschte sich sie könnte sich bewegen und die Unterhaltung unterbrechen; eine gefährliche Vorstellung, wie auch immer sie blieb an ihrem Platz.

»Ich habe Dad mal deswegen gefragt. Er sagte, dass manchmal sich Menschen einfach auseinander leben. Ich verstand es nicht, aber dann wiederum glaube ich niemand versteht das so genau.«

»Außer mein Dad und deine Mum.«

»Hermione?«

Sie sprang auf, drehte sich um, um Harry hinter ihr vor zu finden.

Sie wünschte sich er würde sie ärgern, weil sie gelauscht hatte; sie mit einem schiffen Lächeln ansehen oder sich zu ihr drängen, in ihr Ohr flüstern und fragen was sie gehört hätte.

So wie er es früher gemacht hatte.

Stattdessen blickte er sie ausdruckslos an.

»Zeit fürs Abendessen?«

Er nickte und ging weg.

Sie hasste es zum Haus der Potters zu kommen.

Es erinnerte sie nur daran, was sie verloren hatte.

* * *

**So das wars wieder einmal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich werde jetzt hoffentlich schneller die sachen uploaden, was ich aber nicht versprechen kann, denn das erste semester meines medstudiums ist bald zu ende und das bedeutet meine prüfung steht vor der tür (ich sollte endlich mal was dafür machen, oder??) Naja, für FF's werde ich mir halt zeit nehmen. Also bis zum nächsten chap =)**

**Und danke für eure Reviews, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke**


	7. Personal

Sorry das es solange gedauert hat, obwohl ich gesagt hab ich werde schneller uploaden, aber mein internetanschluss spinnt zurzeit gewaltig. SOrry, aber hier kommt nun Kapitel 7. Danke noch mal an alle die es lesen (Noch mal ein kleiner Tipp am rande (je mehr kommis desto schneller geht das uploaden =) )

So das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch =) (achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

(ah und ja, nichts gehört mir, und ich verdiehne hiermit kein geld, wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein)

* * *

Kapitel 7:

_**Personal**_

_Grieving over loss,_

_Sorry to be heavy, but heavy is the cost,_

_Heavy is the cost_

* * *

**August 30, 2017**

Der Friedhof war leer.

Er schätzte die Stille.

Kein Geräusch kam von der Kirche, dessen Buntglas schien hell und reflektierte die Sonne in seine Augen. Er war dankbar für die Sonne- sie täuschte im ein Fassade der Wärme vor.

Vom hinteren Teil der Kirche weggehend, schlang er sich zwischen den Reihen aus Grabsteinen, dabei ging er an den Gräbern von Kendra und Ariane Dumbledore vorbei um an das weiße, marmorne Grabstein zu gelangen, welches zwei Reihen dahinter war.

Ein frischer Kranz aus Rosen lag am Grab. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über die Blütenblätter und ein schweres Gefühl legte sich auf seine Brust.

_Hermione_

Er wusste sie kam her, beinahe so oft wie er es selber tat, allerdings redeten sie nicht darüber. Sie ließ immer Rosen zurück, in den verschiedensten Farben, es spiegelte ihr Wesen nieder; er hatte so das Gefühl als ob sie neben ihm wäre - wie eine Quelle unbegrenzter Geborgenheit.

Er hob seine Hände um die Namen seiner Eltern nachzufahren.

Er leckte seine Lippen und begann, »Hallo, Mum, Dad.« er machte eine Pause, »Man könnte glauben es wird leichter, nach so vielen Malen, aber das wird es nicht. Das ist gut, glaube ich, weil ich weiß dass es mir genauso viel bedeutet hierher zu kommen wie beim ersten Mal.«

Er schloss seine Augen, erinnerte sich an die Schatten der Nacht, die sanften Weihnachtslieder, das Gefühl einer warmen Hand, die seine eigene drückte, es lag schon so viele Jahre zurück.

»Ich wünsche mir ihr würdet noch hier sein, und das tue ich täglich. Das würde es einfacher machen, glaube ich. Vielleicht könntet ihr mir helfen mit- na ja- allem. Es ist schwer, weil ich weiß was ich tun sollte, und ich tue es, meistens, aber trotzdem-„» seine Stimme versagte kurz, »Trotzdem, ich denke die ganze Zeit über nur an sie, besonders wenn ich es nicht sollte. Ich weiß nicht warum ich es nicht aufhören lassen kann. Ich sollte es stoppen können!«

Sein Atem kam stoßweise. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sich seine Fingernägel in seine Hand bohrten und dabei kleine, blutige Stellen zurückließen. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte ihn der Anblick von seinem Blut.

»Sie kommt oft hierher. Ich nehme an sie spricht zu euch, so wie ich, aber ich weiß nicht worüber. Wahrscheinlich über dasselbe wie ich.« er lachte sanft, »Wir sind eine Katastrophe, sie und ich; ihr seid es wahrscheinlich Leid uns darüber sprechen zu hören.«

Er sah nach oben, und sah einem kleinen Vogel, von strahlend roter Farbe, wie er auf einem Ast landete und anfing zu singen.

»Ich liebe sie, wisst ihr, selbst nach all diesen Jahren, selbst nachdem ich so hart versucht habe es nicht zu tun. Es ist nicht normal, so für jemanden zu empfinden mit dem man praktisch kaum Kontakt hat. Wie kann ein Moment, der 11 Jahre zurück liegt, so viel verändern?«

Er seufzte und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

»Ich liebe und vermisse euch Beide. Tschüss Mum und Dad.«

Er legte einen Strauß Blumen aufs Grab und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Allerdings stoppte er, als er einen älteren Man sah, der die Hecken entlang der Kirche zurechtschnitt. Es war das erste Mal das er eine andere Person auf dem Friedhof sah, abgesehen von sich selber und Hermione. Als der Mann sich umdrehte, bemerkte Harry den römischen Kragen welchen er trug; seine Schultern versteiften sich bei dem Anblick, wenn auch nur leicht. Der Priester winkte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. Harry fühlte sich verpflichtet rüber zu gehen und ihn zu begrüßen.

»Wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?« die Stimme des Priesters war rau, aber freundlich. Es passte zum Aussehen seines Gesichtes, wettergegerbt, aber sanft.

»Ja. Nettes Wetter.«

Der Priester starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, »Wissen sie, von all den Gräbern hier, bekommt das, bei dem sie waren, den meisten Besuch, was komisch ist wenn man bedenkt dass ich nur vier verschieden Leute gesehen habe, die es besuchen.«

»Oh?«

»Ja, ein komisches Paar, welches ich nur einmal gesehen habe am Beginn meiner Zeit hier, eine Frau mit braunen haaren in ihrem Alter, und sie. Sie und die Frau kamen früher gemeinsam aber das endete vor einer Weile.«

»Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis.«

Der Priester kicherte, »Oh ja, meine Gemeindemitglieder freuen sich gewaltig über diese Mauer die uns durch die Schuldbekenntnis begleitet.«

Harry, der selbst überrascht über die Tatsache war, fragte »Funktioniert es?«

»Funktionieren? Schuldbekenntnis?« der Priester hob die Augenbrauen, »Das hängt vom Standpunkt ihrer Sicht ab, glaube ich. Wenn sie mit 'funktionieren' meinen, dass sie damit die Vergebung Gottes erlangen, dann ja, es funktioniert.« Er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, »Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit das Wort 'funktionieren' meinten.«

Harry stockte ein wenig, »Lässt sie zu dass man sich selbst verzeiht?«

»Eine interessante Frage mein Sohn.« lobte ihn der Priester, »Eine die, die meisten Leute gar nicht in Betracht ziehen. Die meisten Leute haben das Gefühl, dass nachdem sie eine Sünde zugegeben haben und es ihnen wirklich Leid tut diese Sünde begannen zu haben und in dem Moment entschlossen sind sie nicht noch einmal zu begehen und dann Buße tun, dass sie sich dann verzeihen können. Aber letztendlich, um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich glaube es hängt von der Person ab. Das Schuldeingeständnis kann dir nicht helfen dir selbst zu vergeben, wenn du dir nicht vergeben willst. Im Grunde genommen, wenn dies der Fall ist glaube ich nicht das irgendetwas hilft.«

Harry neigte seinen Kopf nach unten.

»Der Schlüssel ist, wie du siehst, zu glauben, dass man Vergebung verdient.«

»Aber wie? Wie kann jemand so etwas verdienen, wenn man etwas so schreckliches, so grauenvolles- « die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

»Weil sie es müssen. Wenn sie ihr Leben damit verbringen in Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen, wie können sie dann Anfangen das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen was sie angestellt haben? Sich selbst zu bestrafen ruft nur noch größeren Schmerz hervor, und das hilft niemandem in keinerlei Weise. Es ist besser Gutes zu tun anstatt sich schlecht zu fühlen und wenn sie dass nicht für sich selber tun können, dann tun sie es für andere.«

»Ich- ich kann nicht. Weil jetzt, ist die einzige Person der ich wehtue nur ich selbst. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, weil ich es ihr nicht sagen kann, weil wenn ich es ihr sage, wird es ihr den Schmerz zufügen den ich von ihr vermeiden will.« plapperte Harry.

Der Priester drehte sich zu seinen Büschen um und fing an sie zu beschneiden.

»Wissen sie warum ich meine Büsche beschneide Mr. Potter?«

Harry, geschockt von der plötzlichen Änderung des Themas und der Nutzung seines Namens, schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

»Es ist ein interessanter Weg um der Pflanze zu helfen. Sie sehen mich jetzt die Pflanze beschneiden, und ich lasse sie dabei nicht, na ja, im besten Licht erstrahlen.« er zeigte auf einen Busch zu seiner linken, dem Äste fehlten und an dem unfruchtbare Stellen zu sehen waren. »Die Form der Beschneidung die ich an diesem speziellen Busch nutze nennt sich 'Ausdüngung', was bedeutet dass ich ganze Äste entferne. Überraschenderweise, bei der Entfernung dieser Äste rege ich neuen Wachstum an, Wachstum der um beim Fakt zu bleiben, mehr und leichter wunderschöne Blumen gebären wird.«

Der Priester stoppte bei der Beschneidung und drehte sich um, um Harry anzusehen.

»Sie sehen, manchmal, damit der Wachstum anfängt ist ein wenig Schmerz und etwas Unannehmlichkeiten notwendig. Sie würden überrascht sein, was alles Positive dadurch geschehen kann.« er deutete in Richtung einer blühenden, weißen Blüte der Pflanze, dann ging er zurück zu seinen Büschen.

»Lieben sie ihre Frau, Mr. Potter?«

Harry war müde und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, »Nein.«

»Und haben sie Kinder?«

»Ja.«

»Und sie lieben diese Frau, die die Gräber ihrer Eltern so oft besucht?«

»Ja. Gott, ja.«

»Dann, wie wollen sie irgendjemand helfen indem sie in dieser Ehe bleiben? Wie können sie ihre Frau und Kinder glücklich machen, wenn sie tief in ihnen drinnen, ihnen vorhalten dass sie sie von ihrem Glück fernhalten?«

»Ich halte meinen Kindern nichts vor! Wegen ihnen halte ich die Ehe noch aufrecht.«

»Ich bezweifle, Mr. Potter, dass ihnen entgangen ist, dass es Probleme zwischen ihnen und ihrer Frau gibt. Kinder sind unglaublich aufmerksam in dieser Hinsicht.«

Harry seufzte, er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt.

»Ich kenne sie nicht Mr. Potter, und ich möchte mir nicht einbilden dass ich ihre Situation verstehe, aber es scheint mir, dass wenn sie sich vergeben wollen, sie eine 'Ausdünnung' vornehmen müssen.«

* * *

**So hier das wars, bitte hinterlasst reviews, und nochmal weiß jemand wie das mit den betas funktioniert?????**


	8. Barricade

Hier kommt nunr Kapitel 8. ich weiß garnicht wie sehr ich euch für die reviews danken soll, aber danke sagen ist auf jeden fall das mindeste was ich tun kann,also **Danke**.

Un noch malzu INfo:

Das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

(achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

Ah und ja bevor ich es vergesse: MIr gehört nichts, gar nicht, wenn es so wäre, wäre ich viel, viel, viel, viel, viel reicher und wir hätten einen ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz anderen epilog. Ich werdet merken in diesem kapitel kommen einige textstellen, die euch ziemlich bekannt vorkommen müsen =), die gehörten alle Joanne K. Rowling. Also viel spaß beim chap, und bitte bitte reviews hinterlassen, nur keine flames.

* * *

Kapitel 8:

_**Barricade**_

_I found you on a Saturday, and that was where I lost you.  
You had to finally walk away because of what it cost you._

_Years later when I saw your face  
In line to catch the morning train,_

_You looked like you'd been softened._

* * *

**September 1, 2017**

»Ah, da sind sie!«

Eine Gruppe von vier Leuten kam rüber von ihrer Stelle an der sie standen, welcher am allerletzten Waggon war. Hermione blickte in die Gesichter von Harry, Ginny, Albus und Lily.

»Hi«, sagte Albus und er klang ungeheuer erleichtert.

Rose, die bereits ihren brandneuen Hogwarts-Umhang trug, strahlte ihn an.

Hermione sah stolz auf ihre Tochter hinunter.

»Gut eingeparkt, ja?«, fragte Ron Harry. »Ich jedenfalls schon. Hermione hat nicht geglaubt, dass ich eine Fahrprüfung bei den Muggeln bestehen könnte, stimmt's? Sie dachte, ich müsste dem Prüfer einen Verwechslungszauber auf den Hals jagen.«

»Nein, dachte ich nicht«, sagte Hermione. »Ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen in dich.«

_-__ vollstes Vertrauen, dass du dem Prüfer sicher einen Verwechslungszauber auf den Hals jagst._

Ron ging mit Harry weg um Al's Koffer auf den Zug zu heben.

»Wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe, werde ich nach Gryffindor kommen.« sagte Lily zuversichtlich.

»Vielleicht.« sagte Hugo mit einem Achselzucken. »Aber du könntest auch nach Hufflepuff kommen. Aber ich werde der beste Gryffindor überhaupt.«

»Das glaubst aber auch nur du.« sagte Lily, und stach ihm in den Bauch. »Aber du liegst falsch, also macht es auch nichts.«

Hugo streckte seine Zunge raus, »Ich werde so was von ein Gryffindor!«

»Wenn du nicht nach Gryffindor kommst, enterben wir dich«, sagte Ron, »aber mach dir bloß keinen Stress.«

»Ron!« schimpfte Hermione.

Lily und Hugo lachten, aber Albus und Rose machten ernste Gesichter.

»Er meint es nicht so«, sagten Hermione und Ginny, aber Ron schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung mehr.

Hermione sah auf Rose und Al hinab, die sich gegenseitig besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. Innerlich verfluchte sie Ron während sie sich zu den Beiden hinunterbeugte um mit ihnen zu reden.

»Ron meint es nicht so.« sagte sie wieder.

»Es ist egal in welches Haus ihr kommt- wir werden euch alle genauso sehr lieb haben wie jetzt.«

Gab sie hinzu, sah aber dass sie nicht überzeugt waren. »Weißt du«, begann sie an Albus gerichtet, »dein Dad wurde fast nach Slytherin gesteckt.«

Al und Rose schnauften beide auf.

»Es ist wahr. Obwohl ihr müsst ihm nicht sagen, dass ich es euch erzählt habe. Es ist eine Art Geheimnis, glaube ich. Al sei überrascht wenn er es dir jemals erzählt.« sagte sie schnell hinzu. »Der Punkt ist, Harry ist der beste Mann den ich kenne und wenn er fast nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde, na ja, dann ist das ein Verdienst für ihr Haus.«

Ron unterbrach ihre kleine Rede.

»Das ist also der kleine Scorpius,« sagte Ron mit leiser Stimme. »Pass bloß auf, dass du ihn in jeder Prüfung schlägst. Gott sei Dank hast du den Grips deiner Mutter geerbt.«

_- Hoffentlich hast du aber nicht die Fähigkeit deines Vaters aufgenommen alle Slytherins zu hassen._

»Ron, um Himmels willen«, sagte Hermione, halb streng, halb belustigt. »Hetz sie doch nicht gegeneinander auf, noch ehe sie mit der Schule angefangen haben!«

Sie drehte sich zu Rose und Al um und ignorierte die nächste Bemerkung von Ron.

»Ich werde auf euch Beide stolz sein, egal wo hin es euch verschlägt.«

Sie nahm beide, Al und Rose, in eine Umarmung und stellte sich aufrecht hin und sah dabei um die Station herum. Sie blickte rüber zu Harry, da sie seinen Blick auf ihr spürte; er sah müde und geschlagen aus, als ob er erschöpft vom endlosen Kampf vom Leben selbst war.

James tauchte wieder auf mit Nachrichten über Teddy, aber Hermione fand es schwer zuzuhören, und unterließ es dem Gespräch bei zu wohnen. Sie fühlte sich als ob sie in einer Art komischen und unnatürlichen Traum fest hing, so zu zusehend wie ihre Tochter nach Hogwarts ging.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, betrachtete sie Harry der sich zu Al runterbeugte um ihm was zuzuflüstern, hoffentlich um weiter seine Furcht von der Schule zu mildern, sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

An ihrer Seite schlüpfte die Hand von Rose in die ihre.»Mum du schreibst mir, ja?«

»Jeden Tag Schatz. Ich wage es zu sagen, dass du es Leid sein wirst von mir zu hören.«

Rose kicherte und umarmte die Taille ihrer Mutter. »Niemals!« sie drückte sich ein wenig weg und biss auf ihrer Lippe.

»Was hast du denn Rose?«

»Glaubst du- glaubst du Onkel Harry wird mir auch schreiben?«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es wird Schatz. Er wird dich wahrscheinlich fast genauso sehr vermissen wie ich.« Hermione fühlte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

Rose gab ihr noch eine Umarmung, » Mach dir keine Sorgen Mum. Mir passiert schon nichts.«

»Ich weiß dass Rose, aber du musst mir versprechen dass du nicht zuviel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringst.«

»Aber Mum! Sie ist so groß! Es gibt so viele Dinge über die ich lernen will, so vieles herauszufinden und-.«

Hermione unterbrach sie liebevoll, »Ich weiß Schatz, aber es gibt wichtigeres im Leben als Bücher und Schlauheit.«

Sie blickte rüber zu Harry als sie das sagte, sie bemerkte dass er gerade sein Gespräch mit Al beendet hatte.

»Wie Freundschaft und Mut, richtig Mum?«

»Ja. Wie Freundschaft und Mut.« wiederholte sie. »Nun Rose musst du dich beeilen, der Zug fährt gleich los.«

Rose rannte los und umarmte Hugo und Ron, dann kam sie zurück zu Hermione und drückte sie noch einmal fest um die Taille.

»Ich hab' dich lieb Mum.«

»Ich hab' dich auch lieb Rose.«

Sie sprang in den Waggon mit Al, und Ginny schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Schüler lehnten sich ganz in der Nähe aus dem Fenster. Eine Vielzahl von Gesichtern, im Zug wie auf dem Bahnsteig, war offenbar Harry zugewandt.

»Warum _glotzen_ die alle so?« wollte Albus wissen, während er und Rose die Hälse reckten, um einen Blick auf die anderen Schüler zu werfen.

»Mach dir keine Gedanken«, sagte Ron. »Es ist wegen mir. Ich bin extrem berühmt.«

Albus, Rose, Hugo und Lily lachten.

Hermione wagte einen Blick auf Harry, der vorsichtig Ron angrinste, aber noch immer unwohl drein sah wegen der Aufmerksamkeit die er bekam. Sie wünschte sie könnte sich strecken und nach seiner Hand greifen.

Als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte, ging Harry neben dem Zug her und winkte Albus und Rose zu. Hermione tat dasselbe, und sah zu wie das Lächeln ihrer Tochter immer mehr und mehr aus ihrer Sicht verschwand.

»Er wird es schon schaffen«, hörte Hermione Ginny murmeln.

Harry berührte gedankenverloren seine Narbe; Hermione zwang sich wegzusehen.

»Ich weiß, das wird er.«

»_Wie ich?_«_ schrie dass junge Mädchen auf, ihr buschiges __Haar flog dabei herum. »Bücher! Schlauheit! Es gibt wichtigere Dinge- Freundschaft und Mut und-«_

Und Liebe.

Hermione riskierte einen weiteren Blick auf Harry, der dem Zug immer noch hinterher blickte.

_Als könnte ich jemals Liebe vergessen._

_

* * *

_

**So das wars wieder, hoffe es hat euch gefalle, und ich weiß es hört sich langsam jämmerlich an aber bitte schreibt ein review, es gehen auch anonyme, bitte, bitte, bitte**_  
_


	9. Window Bird

Hier kommt nunr Kapitel 9. ich weiß garnicht wie sehr ich euch für die reviews danken soll, aber danke sagen ist auf jeden fall das mindeste was ich tun kann,also **Danke**.

Un noch malzu INfo:

Das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

(achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

Ah und ja bevor ich es vergesse: MIr gehört nichts, gar nicht, wenn es so wäre, wäre ich viel, viel, viel, viel, viel reicher und wir hätten einen ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz anderen epilog, warscheinlich gar keinen, aber wenn dan sicher in Harmony style. Also viel spaß beim chap, und bitte bitte reviews hinterlassen, nur keine flames.

* * *

Kapitel 9:

_**Window Bird**_

_When you want to go,  
You can't get out through the back door.  
When you're going to leave,  
Wait out fear and look for me._

* * *

**September 9, 2017**

Der Regen fiel Kübelweise und klopfte auf dem Dach.

Sie liebte diese Tage, eingeschlossen mit einer Tasse heißen Tee und einem guten Buch. Es half, dass nur das Geräusch vom Regen durch das Haus hindurch zog; Ron und Hugo waren bei einem Quidditch Spiel und Rose war in der Schule, sie ließen nur Stille zurück

Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Stille um sie herum.

Die Türglocke ließ sie aufschrecken; sie erwartete keinen Besuch.

Sie ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu; Durch das Glass winkte eine verschwommene Gestallt Harrys zu. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang komisch an, aber öffnete die Tür.

»Harry warum bist du nicht rüber gefloht? Draußen ist es schrecklich!«

Er zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und grinste.

Hermione bemerkte, dass es nicht ganz seine Augen erreichte.

»Mir war nach einem Spaziergang.«

Genau in diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich, dass Harry sie seit über 12 Jahren nicht mehr alleine besuchte. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem letzten Mal und heute beunruhigte sie.

»Na ja, komm rein, komm rein.«

Er kam rein und trocknete sich selber mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.

Sie standen da, eine peinliche Stille legte sich um sie herum.

»Erm- Harry, braucht- brauchst du etwas?« er sah drein als ob ihn die Frage schmerzte. Sie verstand warum - sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit als es lächerlich gewesen wäre ihm diese Frage zu stellen.

Die Dinge haben sich geändert.

»Ich werde mich von Ginny scheiden lassen.«

Sie starrte ihn an. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie seine Worte erreichten. Als sie es taten fühlte sie sich unstabil, »Oh- Ich- Das ist«

_»Ich sollte dir gratulieren.«_

_»Ja ich glaube du solltest.«_

Harry nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare, » Ja, Ich weiß.«

»Harry, was-?«

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

_»Es ist nichts. Es lässt mich nur- ich fühle mich besser dadurch.«_

_»__Okay.__«_

»Willst du- willst du darüber reden?« fragte Hermione. Die Frage kam zaghaft; sie hasste den unsicheren Ton in ihrer Stimme.

»Ja, ja ich will.«

Sie ging in Richtung Küche; leise folgte er ihr. Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihr als sie herumging und den Tee für ihn zubereitete.

Sie zögerte kurz bevor sie Zucker hinzu gab und dann gab sie zwei Stück rein.

Als sie fertig war gab sie ihm die Tasse und sah ihm zu wie er einen Schluck nahm und lächelte, sein Lächeln war fast bitter.

»Du hast dich erinnert.«

Sie sah ihn einen kurzen Moment an. »Komm.« sie nickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, »Lass uns, uns dort hin setzten.«

Er nickte, folgte ihr zur überbelegten Couch vor dem Fernseher.

Als sie sich setzten war die Kluft zwischen ihnen fühlbar, aber sie waren es nun gewohnt.

»So-.«

»Ich kann- ich kann es einfach nicht mehr- vortäuschen.«

»Vortäuschen, was genau?«

»Das ich sie liebe.«

Er ließ es so einfach klingen, so wie er es sagte.

Sie schluckte schwer, »Aber Harry- eure Kinder- Albus, James, Lily- wie kannst du-?«

„Sie verdienen Besseres, Hermione. Sie verdienen Eltern, die sich lieben und nicht ein Schande von einer Ehe in der ihre Eltern kaum miteinander reden!« er stand auf einmal auf und begann wütend herum zu gehen. »Und verdammt, Ich verdien es auch nicht! Es ist mir scheißegal ob ich selbstsüchtig bin, weil ich kann nicht- ich kann nicht-.« er blieb abrupt stehen als er die leere Wand neben dem Fernseher ansah, wo früher ein spezielles Bild hing.

»Du hast es runter genommen.«

Hermione sah auf ihren Schoß, » Ja. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich konnte nicht hinschauen ohne-.« ihr blieben die Worte im Halse stecken.

»Ich verstehe.«

Und sie erkannte, ziemlich unerwartet, dass sogar nach all diesen Jahren, er noch immer der einzige war der es wirklich verstand.

Es herrschte Stille, aber dieses Mal eine die nicht ganz so unangenehm war.

»Du wirst das wirklich machen?«

»Ja.«

»Hat sie eine Ahnung? Haben deine Kinder eine Ahnung?«

»Nein. Ich wollte- musste dir zuerst davon erzählen.«

Hermione machte eine kurze Pause, »Harry. hast du Ginny _jemals_ geliebt?«

»Ich- nein- ich glaub nicht.«

»Warum hast du sie dann geheiratet?« sie hatte ihre Stimme nicht erhoben, trotzdem klang sie kräftig und anklagend.

»Warum hast du Ron geheiratet?« redete er zurück.

Sie leckte ihre Lippen bevor sie antwortete, »Es gab niemanden Anderen. Nachdem du und Ginny-« sie sah weg, »Es gab niemanden Anderen.«

Harry seufzte. »Wie konnte ich wissen, wirklich wissen, was Liebe ist?. Um Merlins willen, ich war 16 als wir begannen miteinander auszugehen. Sie war die erste Person mit der ich wirklich ausging, und dann- na ja- haben wir uns während dem Krieg getrennt, und dann Molly und der Rest der Weasleys-.« er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. »Du erinnerst dich wie es war- wie sie es nicht _erwarten_ konnten mich als Familienmitglied zu haben. Ich dachte nur - ich dachte das wäre es was Liebe ausmacht - all diese Leute glücklich zu machen, und Ginny war glücklich, und ich _habe_ mich um sie gesorgt, Ich habe nur-.«

»-vergessen an dich selber zu denken, wie üblich. Oh Harry-.«

Harry sah sie seltsam an. »Du musst gewusst haben, dass ich sie nicht wirklich - na ja- geliebt habe. Wir standen uns damals so nah, nach dem Krieg. Ich habe dir _alles_ erzählt- wie ich über alles gefühlt habe. Du musst es gewusst haben.«

»Ich konnte dir _kaum_ sagen, dass du Ginny nicht heiraten solltest! Du schienst so glücklich und ich-.«

»Du was?«

»Ich habe dich geliebt.« flüsterte sie, »Ich wollte nur dass du glücklich bist.«

»Ich war glücklich.« sagte er letztendlich, nach einer langen Pause, »Weil alle anderen glücklich waren.«

»Oh Gott.«

Harry begann auf einmal an zu lachen. »Wir haben alles vermasselt Hermione.« keuchte er hervor.

Sie konnte nichts Lustiges an der Situation finden, aber sie konnte auch nichts dagegen unternehmen dass sie in Harrys wildes Lachen mit einstimmte.

_Ich glaube ich werde verrückt._

Der Gedanke ließ sie noch heftiger lachen; so fest, eigentlich, dass Tränen anfingen aus ihren Augen hervorzutreten.

Die Tränen jedoch, wären wahrscheinlich da gewesen egal ob nun mit oder ohne diesem hysterischen Lachen. Und tatsächlich, als ihr Lachen verstarb, rannten die Tränen noch immer über ihr Gesicht.

Sie konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern als sie weinte.

»Hermione?«

»Hmm?«

»Legst du dich mit mir hinunter?«

»Was?«

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und legte sich hin, und streckte dabei seine Langen Beine aus, »Lieg mit mir.«

»Okay.«

Sie stand von der Couch auf und legte sich behutsam neben ihn, und achtete darauf seinen stillen Körper nicht zu berühren.

»Es wird alles gut Harry. Alles wird okay.«

Er drehte seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen, ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, »Glaubst du das wirklich?«

»Ja das tue ich.«

Und als sie da so lag, und die Wärme seines Körpers fühlte, der so nah bei ihr lag, tat sie das wirklich.

* * *

So das wars, hinterlasst bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, reviews, je mehr reviews desto eher kommt ein chap,z.B.: wenn ich über 6 reviews sehe würde, würde ich im gleichen moment ein chap hochladen. Das soll keine bestechung sein oder so was, nur ein hinweis, ich werde so und so bald uploaden (damit gemeint in 4 tagen oder so, wenn jedoch reviews reinkommen vielleicht sogar in 2 tagen =) )


	10. Bitches in Tokyo

Hier kommt nunr Kapitel 10. ich weiß wieder garnicht wie sehr ich euch für die reviews danken soll.

Das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)  
**

(achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

Ah und ja bevor ich es vergesse: MIr gehört nichts, gar nicht, wenn es so wäre, wäre ich viel, viel, viel, viel, viel reicher und wir hätten einen ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz anderen epilog, warscheinlich gar keinen, aber wenn dan sicher in Harmony style. Also viel spaß beim chap, und bitte bitte reviews hinterlassen, nur keine flames.

* * *

Kapitel 10:

_**Bitches in Tokyo**_

_Temporary battles  
Can take up half your life.  
How you dig your bed,  
Will it help you sleep at night?  
Forgiveness like a blanket  
That you want to forget.  
But you still crumble at my name.  
You still crumble at my name._

* * *

**September 27, 2017**

Als Ginny von der Arbeit zurückkam, hatte er auf sie im Wohnzimmer gewartet, er wippte mit seinem Fuß und hatte einen Krug Butterbier in der Hand. Ginny jedoch schien seine komische Gemütsart nicht zu bemerken, und ließ sich daher neben ihn auf der Couch fallen und gähnte laut.

»Hallo Gin. Langer Tag?«

»Urgh- du hast keine Ahnung. Ich hab' diesen Job angenommen um öfter zu Hause bleiben zu können, und nicht damit ich es bis spät in die Nacht mit der gesamten Inkompetenz des Tagespropheten zu tun habe. Ich schwöre, mein blöder Lektor kennt nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen einem Quaffel und einem Schnatz. Merlin!«

»Hmm.«

»Eines Tages, werde ich ihm den unterschied zeigen, wenn ich ihm beide in den Arsch schiebe! Blöder Wichser.« sie blieb einen Moment lang ruhig während sie innerlich vor Wut kochte, »Hattet du und Lily eine schöne Zeit heute?«

»Oh ja. Sie war enttäuscht als ich ihr gesagt habe wir würden nicht einkaufen gehen, aber der Park gefiel ihr trotzdem.«

»Du bist mit ihr in den Park gegangen?«

»Ja. Ist das ein Problem?«

»Oh nein. Ich dachte nur es sei eine komische Wahl.«

»Warum? Es ist mein Lieblings Ort in der Nachbarschaft.«

»Ist es?«

»Ja ist es. Und ich dachte Lily könnte meine Meinung teilen.«

»Hmm. Süß von dir.«

»Danke.«

Ginny spielte für einen Weile mit ihrem Haar.

»Ginny?«

»Ja?«

»Wir müssen miteinander reden.«

»Oh.«

Harry zappelte ein wenig auf seinem Sitzplatz herum, hielt jedoch weiterhin den Augenkontakt mit Ginny, »Ginny- Ich- kann nicht-.«

Sie seufzte und brach den Augenkontakt ab indem sie nach unten sah.

Er schluckte und versuchte es noch einmal, »Ich kann das nicht mehr machen. Du bist mir wichtig, dass bist du, es ist nur-.«

»Du liebst mich nicht, oder Harry?«

Harry Gesicht verzerrte sich als ob es schmerzte.

»Harry bitte. Sag mir die Wahrheit.«

»Ich- nein. Ich liebe dich nicht.«

Ginny sah weg und blinzelte die Tränen weg.

»Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid, aber ich- ich hab's versucht Ginny, und du bist wundervoll und schön und eine tolle Mutter. Ich weiß nicht- ich weiß nicht was falsch an mir ist, aber ich kann- ich kann einfach nicht. Du verdienst etwas Besseres als das- etwas Besseres als mich.«

»Ich dachte dass du es nicht- es nicht konntest.«

»Gott, Ginny. Ich bin so ein Arsch. Ich wollte nicht- ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, dass schwör ich dir.«

Sie lachte ihn mit Tränen überströmt Gesicht an, »Ich weiß Harry. Ich weiß das.« sie wischte sich einige Tränen weg, »Aber ich kannte dich nie wirklich, oder?«

»Ginny-.«

»Nein, es ist wahr. Ich liebe dich Harry, aber nicht so wie ich sollte, glaube ich.«

»Ginny nicht. Das ist meine Schuld, nur meine Schuld. Bitte glaube nicht-.«

Harry hätte es lieber gehabt wenn sie geschrieen, gebrüllt oder Sachen durch die Luft geworfen hätte.

»Es tu mir Leid Ginny. Es tut mir so Leid.«

»Ich weiß.«

»Ich wünschte-.«

»Bitte nicht.«

Harry sah letztendlich weg, er fühlte sich wertlos, »Es tut mir Leid.« sagte er wieder.

Es gab eine lange schreckliche Pause.

»Wir müssen an die Kinder denken.«

»Wir müssen es ihnen persönlich sagen. Alle Beide.«

»Ja.«

»Wir können warten, bis die richtige Zeit kommt.«

»Ich glaube Harry, dass wir lang genug gewartet haben. Wir können Lily mitnehmen und James und Albus besuchen und es ihnen dann erzählen.«

Ginny legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

»Ich möchte über nichts streiten Ginny. Du weißt du kannst haben egal was du willst, ich möchte nur Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen können.«

»Wir reden über die Einzelheiten später. Ich werde- ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen.«

Sie stand auf, die Wimperntusche lief ihr die Wangen runter, trotzdem schaffte sie es ihren Stolz zu bewahren. Sie fing an zu gehen, aber dann blieb sie stehen.

»Du- du liebst sie, oder?« sie fragte sanft ohne sich umzudrehen.

Harry fragt nicht wen sie meinte, »Ja.« er schloss seine Augen, »Ich wollte nicht-.«

»Ich weiß du wolltest nicht.« sagte Ginny, ihre Stimme außergewöhnlich stark.

»Warum- warum bist du nicht wütend auf mich?« sprudelte es letztendlich aus Harry heraus, es war ihm unmöglich sich selber daran zu hindern.

»Wenn ich dich nur ein wenig kenne Harry, dann weiß ich dass du dich schon mehr gequält hast als ich es jemals könnte.« sie machte einige Schritte Richtung Treppe, »Ich weiß du wolltest mich nicht verletzten.«

»Wollt ich nicht«, seufzte er, »Ich schwöre es, ich wollt es nicht.«

»Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht mehr mit dir reden.« sie machte eine Pause, »Lass mich gehen Harry. Lass mich dich loslassen.«

Sie ging die Treppe, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, hinauf.

Harry sah auf seine linke Hand hinunter und entfernte langsam seinen Ehering.

Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen.

* * *

**so das wars, das nächste kommt auch wieder bald, so i 4 bis 7 tagen außer ihr hinterläßt ganz, ganz viele reviews, dann ist vielleicht schon in 2 tagen das nächste chap oben (mit vielen reviews meine ich 5 mindestens, also ran an di arbeit). Alle reviews sind erwünscht außer flames, die braucht wirklich keiner.**


	11. Life 2: The Unhappy Ending

Hier kommt nun Kapitel 11. Ich war so nett und hab dieses Kapitel schnell mal upgeloaded obwohl ich keine zeit habe, ich hasse die uni manchmal wirklich,welcher idiot hat sich gedacht er will mal alle med studenten quälen und eine prüfung für alles machen, echt so ein idiot, ich finde viele kleinere prüfungen besser, obohl...oh mein gott was für ein blödsinn schreibe ich hier mal schnell weiter im text.

Das übliche zuerst:

Das hier ist eine **Übersetzung**!!!!!!!!!! Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)**

(achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

Ah und ja bevor ich es vergesse: MIr gehört nichts, gar nichts, wenn es so wäre, wäre ich viel, viel, viel, viel, viel reicher und wir hätten einen ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz anderen epilog, warscheinlich gar keinen, aber wenn dan sicher in Harmony style. Also viel spaß beim chap, und bitte bitte reviews hinterlassen, nur keine flames.

Den je mehr reviews desto schneller bin ich mit dem uploaden. Ah ja bevor ich es vergese, gehe ich schnell mal auf die knie und danke all den leuten die ein review bereits dargelassen haben, danke, und die leute die bei meiner Übersetzung (immer wieder betonen es ist eine Übersetzung) ein alert eingeschalten haben aber keine reviews hinterlassen, für euch auch mal schnell auf die knie gehen und anflehen das ihr welche da lässt (ausser es sind flames, wirklich die will galube ich keiner)

* * *

Kapitel 11:

_**Life 2: The Unhappy Ending**_

_Here is the part where you save me._

_Here is the scene where you save the day.  
Why can't the ending be happy?  
Why must it always resolve this way?_

* * *

**May 26, 2018 (8 M****onate später**)

»Wie nett von dir nach Hause zu kommen, endlich mal.«

Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen und hängte ihren dünnen Mantel im Vorzimmer auf. Sie wunderte sich ob sie es schaffen könnte den bevorstehenden Streit auf Morgen zu verschieben.

_Einen Versuch ist es zumindest wert._

»Ron, ich bin ziemlich müde, wir hatten den ganzen Tag mit einem Fall zu tun- du würdest nicht glauben durch was ich alles durch musste wegen Marla Jenkins, Ich schwöre-.«

»Und du glaubst nicht dass** ich** müde bin?« Ron erschien im Vorzimmer und sah mürrisch drein, »Ich hab' den ganzen Tag mit Hugo verbracht und dann wollte er nicht bei Bill bleiben! Ich musste ihn zum Schluss bestechen-.«

_Was __würde ich für ein wenig Schlaf geben._

»Na ja, siehst du, deswegen hört er nicht auf dich.« Hermione atmete verärgert aus, »Ich erzähle dir seit Jahren, dass du ihn mehr disziplinieren musst, aber hörst du auf mich? Natürlich nicht.«

»Na ja, wenn du öfter hier wärst-.«

»Oh, ernsthaft, Ronald. Das ist der erste Samstag in diesem Jahr an dem ich gearbeitet habe.«

»Ja, na ja…«, murrte er und verlor den Faden.

»Intelligenter Einwand **Schatz**.« erwiderte sie fast spöttisch.

»Tu nicht so hochnäsig und mächtig Hermione. Mir **reicht** es mit dir.«

»Dir reicht es mit mir? **Du**- Ronald Weasley, du bist der größte Arsch, denn ich je getroffen habe. Du selbstsüchtiges, rücksichtsloses, mich in den Wahnsinn-.«

Ron schien verängstigt, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, »Ja Hermione. **Mir **reicht es mit dir. Du verbringst **nie** Zeit mit mir alleine- noch redest du mit mir außer es geht um Hugo, Rose oder sonst irgendjemanden, du siehst mich kaum noch an außer du musst, und ich kann mich kaum daran **erinnern** wann wir dass letzte Mal Sex hatten!«

»Na ja das liegt daran«, sie seufzte, »Das ist jetzt egal, ich will nur noch ins Bett.«

Ron streckte seinen Arm aus um sie daran zu hindern, »Nein, was? Warum ist das so Hermione?« zischte er, »Ich möchte wissen was dich daran hindert mich anzusehen, verdammt noch einmal!«

»Ronald lass mich durch.« sagte sie, sie konnte ihr Temperament kaum noch zurückhalten.

»Nein. Nicht bis du mir sagst was du sagen wolltest.«

»Merlin! Du bist wie ein verdammter Einjähriger!«

Rons Blick wurde nur härter, »Sag's mir. Jetzt.«

Mit einer ruck artigen Bewegung ihres Handgelenkes, ließ sie Ron auf den Boden fallen. Durch den Nebel ihrer Wut, war sie trotzdem ziemlich beeindruckt von ihrer zauberstablosen Magie.

Sie lehnte sich über ihn drüber, »Du hast kein Recht, Ronald. Du hast kein Recht mir zu sagen was ich tun soll. Mir ist es scheiß egal ob du mein Ehemann bist oder nicht.«

_»…h__ast du jemals eine Entscheidung gefällt bei der du glaubtest sie wäre richtig, zu der Zeit,…?«_

Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Eingangstür, öffnete sie, trat in die warme Nacht hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

»Scheiß-arroganter-lächerlicher Trottel." murrte sie herum und ging in einem eiligen Tempo neben dem Bürgersteig her, immer wieder ballte sie ihre Fäuste im Rhythmus ihres schweren Atmens.

Als sie die Ecke erreichte, war der größte Teil ihres Zornes bereits verschwunden und hinterließ eine bekante Leere zurück. Später, schien es ihr so als ob es die einzigen zwei Gefühle waren mit denen sie umgehen konnte.

_Atme ein. Atme aus._

Es war alles was sie tun konnte.

Langsam einatmen und ausatmen.

_Ein und aus_.

Genau in dem Augenblick sehnte sie sich nach Harry.

So richtig nach ihm sehnte.

So wie sie sich nach Luft sehnte, Wasser, oder essen. Sie hatte ihn vorher vermisst, vorher gewollt, vorher gebraucht, aber nie das- das- ein Eingeweide zerdrückendes Gefühl, welches sich in ihren Magen bohrte, sich unter ihre Haut verkroch, in ihrem Gehirn herumschwirrte. Es war mehr als nur Vermissen, mehr als nur Verlangen, sogar mehr als Bedürfnis. Es war mehr als das; mehr, in einem Sinn den sie nicht beschreiben konnte.

Es war Verzweiflung, es war hoffnungslos, es war Nichts.

Denn wen es nach dem ginge, könnte sie ohne Harry könnte nie ganz sein.

»Hermione?«

Langsam kamen ihre Gefühle zu ihr zurück; das Gefühl eines sanften Teppichs unter ihr, das warme Leuchten von Licht, das Geräusch von sanften Schritten.

»Hermione?« rief Harry, ein bisschen verzweifelter.

**Apparieren**, dachte sie irgendwo im Hintergrund.

Starke Hände griffen ihre Arme und schüttelten sie leicht, aber fordernd, »Hermione! Gott, bitte- bist du- was ist-.« Panik überkam seine Stimme.

»Harry?« krächzte sie.

»Hermione.« ihr Name kam als Zeichen der Erleichterung heraus, »Merlin- bist du okay? Ich dachte- ich wusste nicht- du bist einfach so auf meinen Fußboden erschienen- Ich war so- Gott! Bist du okay?« seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wann das das letzte Mal so war.

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seine Brust.

»Harry- ich-.« die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

»Shh- es ist okay. Alles ist in Ordnung.«

»Ich weiß- ich weiß.«

Und das war es auch mit ihm. Seine Anwesenheit umgab sie, beruhigte sie.

Sein Griff lockerte sich ein wenig, aber blieb noch immer bestehen. Er berührte sanft ihre Seiten; Er drückte sich weg um sie anzusehen, »Hermione, willst du-.«

»Ich will dass du mich rettest.« schrie sie hervor, »Ich brauche es dass du mich rettest.« stellte sie, langsamer und aber voller Überzeugung, fest.

Er blickte sie einen langen Moment an, »Das werde ich.« ein schmerzhafter Blick war auf seinem Gesicht, »Das werde ich wenn du mich lässt.«

Sie wich ein wenig von ihm weg, und drückte sich auf um aufzustehen. Er machte es ihr nach und stand auf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

»Das werde ich. Du weißt, dass ich es zulassen werde.«

»Ich brauche dich auch. Ich brauche dich auch damit du mich rettest. Habe ich immer schon.«

»Das werde ich.« sie leckte ihre Lippen, »Ich verspreche es, dass werde ich.«

Mit einem kleinen 'Plop' apparierte Sie zurück zur Ecke.

Sie haben sie, in den Übungen, nicht davor gewarnt, dass wenn man appariert, man seine Seele zurücklassen kann.

* * *

**So des wars wie immer, je mehr reviews desto schneller bin ich, und noch mal dnake an alle die eins hinterlassen haben, danke, dane, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke.**


	12. Today Will Be Better, I Swear

Und hier ist nun Kapitel 12!!!! Das vorletzte Kapitel, und naja, wenn ihr das letzte wollt, ich werde es in dem Moment uploaden indem ich mindestens 3 reviews sehe, bitte bitte es sind nur drei, gut ich würde mich natürlich über mehr freuen, besonders beim letzten kapitel, und besonders von all den leuten die sie lesen aber keine reviews hinterlassen, bitte bitte, ich bin süchtig nach reviews.

Das übliche zuerst:

Das hier ist eine **Übersetzung**!!!!!!!!!! Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)**

(achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

Ah und ja noch einmal danke für alle die ein review hinterlassen haben, danke, danke, danke, danke.

Ah und bevor ich es vergesse, mir gehört nicht, leider, und ich verdiehen hiermit kein Geld, leider, aber es macht trotzdem spaß.

* * *

Kapitel 12:

_**Today Will Be Better, I Swear**_

_The closet's been shaking with bones.  
Little reminders that you're out on your own.  
Today is going to be a better one.  
There's nothing more to take in  
That's going wrong._

_

* * *

_

**Mai 23, 2018 (derselbe Tag)**

Im Haus war es vollkommen still als sie rein kam, obwohl ein kleines Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer schien. Sie folgte ihm und fühlte sich dabei unwohl und unsicher.

»Du bist schon zurück?« rief Ron von der Couch aus, er hatte eine Flasche Feuerwiskey in seiner Hand.

»Du trinkst schon?« erwiderte Hermione.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln, »Hab' wirklich gerade erst angefangen.« Er hielt die Flasche hoch und schüttelte sie, »Schau, fast voll.«

Hermione seufzte, während sie auf ihre Schuhe hinuntersah; sie waren alt und abgetragen.

»Was? Keine gehässige Erwiderung?«

»Nein.« sie seufzte wieder, »Nein nicht heute.«

Sie hörte das Geklirr der Flasche als Ron seinen Feuerwiskey absetzte, »Hermione?«

Sie schluckte schwer.

»Hermione?« rief Ron wieder.

»Es tut mir Leid Ron. Es tut mir so Leid.«

Auf Einmal stand Ron vor ihr, und sie sah auf und sah wie sich Besorgnis auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Dies ließ sie sich noch schlechter fühlen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

»Hermione was ist den?«

»Es- Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur-.« die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken und sie verlor dabei den Faden.

»Hör auf dich zu Entschuldigen!« Ron begann sich panisch anzuhören, »Du- was ist passiert?«

Hermione atmete tief ein, sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, »Ich liebe dich nicht Ron.«

Totenstille.

Ron starrte sie an, »Was?«

»Ich sagte, Ich liebe-.«

»Ich hab gehört was du gesagt hast Hermione.« sie sah ihn an und war fast davon fasziniert wie sein Mund auf und zu klappte »Ich weiß nur nicht warum zum Teufel du das gesagt hast!«

»Ron-.«

»Lass es bleiben Hermione! Lass es einfach bleiben!«

Sein Mund und seine Fäuste klappten nun im selben Takt auf und zu und spiegelten dabei seinen schweren Atem.

Sie sah in still an, mit dem letzen Funken Reue was sie hatte. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie überhaupt noch was übrig hatte.

»Wir sind schon fast 15 Jahre verheiratet.« zischte er, »Wieso entscheidest du dich, dass du nicht- du nicht-.« er zögerte am Schluss, dabei verflog fast seinen Zorn.

»Es tut mir Leid Ron-ich-.«

»Entschuldige dich nicht!« schrie er, und spuckte fast in ihr Gesicht, »Entschuldige dich, zum Teufel noch einmal, nicht! Sag mir nur warum! Sag mir wie! Um Merlins willen, sag mir wann!«

Sie legte eine Pause ein, blickte nach unten um Zeit zu schinden. Sie wunderte sich ob sie stark genug war das zu tun, so Rons Herz zu brechen, er verdiente etwas Besseres; er verdient jemanden, der ihn liebt, ohne Grenzen oder Bedenken, und das war der einzige Weg wie sie ihm das ermöglichen konnte.

Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde sie sich das selber auch ermöglichen können.

»Die Wahrheit ist- die Wahrheit ist, Ich bin mir nicht sicher- na ja-.«

»Verdammt Hermione! Spuck es aus!«

Sie griff nach ihrer rechten Hand um sie vom zittern abzuhalten, aber bemerkte dass es ihr ganzer Körper war der zitterte.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dich jemals geliebt habe.«

Rons ganzes Gesicht verkrampfte sich und für einen Moment wusste Hermione nicht was er als nächstes machen würde- sie schlagen, aus dem Zimmer stürmen, oder in Tränen ausbrechen.

Nach einem Moment, ließ er sich niedergeschlagen auf die Couch fallen.

_Das ist was du aus ihm gemacht hast. Du hast Ron Weasley, einen Man voll Mut und Liebe, niedriger Geduld und gelegentlicher Gedankenlosigkeit, Knabenhaftigkeit und Nettigkeit, zu dem __hier reduziert._

_Das ist was du ihm angetan hast._

Sie fühlte das Bedürfnis eine Erklärung abzugeben, aber erkannte dass dies nur ihr selber helfen würde, also blieb sie still.

»Warum-.« krächzte er, »Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt geheiratet?«

»Ich- ich dachte ich könnte- dich lieben- und ich tue es auch, auf irgendeine Art, aber eben nicht-.«

»Nicht in der Art und Weise wie du solltest.«

»Nein.« seufzte sie, »Ich wünschte ich könnte Ron. Ehrlich ich wünschte ich könnte- es würde soviel einfacher sein.«

Ron, sein Kopf lag in seinen Händen, schnaubte, entweder aus Zweifel daran oder es war humorloses Lachen.

»Ich war immer verwundert- immer verwundert, dass du entschieden hast mit mir zusammen zu sein.«

»Hör auf damit Ron! Es geht hier überhaupt nicht um dich!«

Er stand auf einmal auf, sein Zorn wallte wieder auf, »Nicht um mich? Nicht um mich! Natürlich geht es um mich!«

»Nein tut es nicht.« flüsterte sie zurück, »Du bist eine wundervoller Mann, nur-.«

»**Nur**.« knurrte er, »Nur nicht was? Nicht gut aussehend genug? Nicht reich genug? Nicht intelligent genug? Ich bin es verdamm noch mal Leid nicht genug zu sein!«

»- nur nicht der Mann den ich liebe.«

Rons rechtes Auge zuckte kurz; in einer gleitenden Bewegung nahm er die Flasche Feuerwiskey vom Tisch und warf sie gegen die Wand.

»Ich nehme an es gibt dann einen Mann den du liebst, oder Hermione? Einen Mann wegen dem du mich verlässt?«

»Es ist nicht so wie du glaubst Ron.«

»**Nicht so wie ich glaube**? Na ja hier ist was ich glaube.« er hob eine Vase und warf sie ebenfalls gegen die Wand, »Ich **denke** du liebst jemanden anderen! Ich **denke** du hast mich und den Rest der Familie betrogen! Und ich **glaube** du hast mit ihm hinter meinen Rücken gefickt!«

Hermione sah resigniert nach unten, »Es war nur einmal. Einmal. Es ist 12 Jahre her. Und ich bereue diesen Moment seit dem jeden einzelnen Tag.«

»Und ich nehme an dass ist damit gerechtfertigt? Weil es dir **Leid** tut!«

»Nein.« sagte sie, ihre Stimme war überraschender Weise fest, »Tut es nicht.«

Rons Schulte sackten nach unten; mit dieser Bewegung verließ der Zorn wieder seinen Körper, »Warum kannst du jetzt nicht wie eine verdammte Besserwisserin reagieren? Ich brauche- ich brauche es wütend auf dich zu sein- aber ich kann nicht- ich kann nicht wenn du so bis-.«

»Du solltest wütend auf mich sein. Ich- ich brauche es auch dass du wütend auf mich bist.«

Er kicherte, zynisch, ohne Humor, »Ich glaube du hast dich richtig fertig gemacht die letzten 12 Jahre. Verdammt, du hast dich früher Wochen fertig gemacht wenn du nur eine Testfrage falsch beantwortet hast.«

»Es- es ist nicht wichtig. Ich kann immer noch nicht- mir selbst vergeben wegen dieser schrecklichen Sache die ich falsch gemacht habe.«

Er seufzte und sah sie merkwürdig an.

»Du solltest gehen. Ich kann nicht-.«

Sie nickte stumm und drehte sich um damit sie gehen konnte.

»Hermione?« rief Ron bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Sie erstarrte.

»Es ist Harry oder?«

Sie drehte sich um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, sie war fast überrascht, dann nickte sie

»Es war immer Harry oder.« er lächelte bitter, »Rose schien ihn immer mehr zu mögen als mich.«

»Ron-.«

»Nicht.« er schüttelte seinen Kopf, »Nicht. Geh einfach.«

Sie verließ schnell das Haus, schaffte es aber nur bis zu den Vorderstufen bis sie zusammen brach, ihre ganze Stärke war ausgelaugt. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, die durch denn Mond erleuchtet war und folgte den Bewegungen des Sekundenzeigers.

_Tick._

_Tack__._

_Tick._

_Tack._

Mitternacht.

Ein neuer Tag.

_Heute wird es Besser._

_Das muss es__._

_

* * *

So das wars, wir sehen uns wenn mind 3 reviews oben sind =)  
_


	13. In Our Bedroom, After the War

So hier ist nun Kapitel 13. Danke für die KOmmis, yeah, endlich mal mehr als drei, wobei soll ich die 4 von einer bestimmten person jetzt nur als ein Kommi rechnen =))

Na ja auf jeden Fall, es ist das letzte Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr werdet hier auch Kommis hinterlassen. Ich werde morgen meine nächste Übersetzung raufladen. Es sind eher one-shots die zusammen gehören deshalb werde ich sie auch zusammen raufladen. Es ist auch irgendwie eine Harry Hermione story, nur aus der Sicht von einer ziemlich gestörten Ginny, hoffe ihr werdet sie auch lesen (Ps. Die FF heißt Kismet, also bis Morgen)

Das hier ist eine Übersetzung. Originalauthor ist **VipyGirl831** und die Originalstory ist auf diesem Link: (**fanfiction. portkey. org/story/7881/1) (ihr müsst den Abstand nach dem Punkt immer wegmachen, irgenwie konnte ich es hier sonst nicht hingeben)**

(achtet auf die Zeitangaben, den manchmal, in zukunft, springt die zeit )

* * *

Kapitel 13:

_**In Our Bedroom, After the War**_

_The war is over and we are beginning.  
Here it comes! Here comes the first day!_

_Here it comes! Here comes the first day!  
It starts up in our bedroom after the war._

_

* * *

  
_

**Mai 17, 2020 (zwei Jahre später)**

Der Regen fiel Kübelweise und klopfte auf dem Dach.

Sie liebte diese Tage, eingeschlossen mit einer Tasse heißen Tee und einem guten Buch. Es half, dass nur das Geräusch vom Regen durch das Haus hindurch zog; sie war alleine.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Stille um sie herum.

Die Türglocke ließ sie aufschrecken; sie erwartete keinen Besuch.

Sie ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu. Durch das Glass winkte eine verschwommene Gestallt Harrys zu. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang komisch an, aber öffnete die Tür.

»Harry warum bist du nicht rüber gefloht? Draußen ist es schrecklich!«

Er zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und grinste.

»Mir war nach einem Spaziergang.«

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zog ihn dennoch ins Haus, betrachtete ihn und sprach dann schnell einen Trockenzauber.

Er lächelte sie sanft an, »Danke, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?«

Sie starrte ihn an und schien über die Frage zu grübeln, »Ich weiß nicht.«

»Sehr wenig, glaube ich.« er grinste.

»Harry- warum bist du hier?« fragte sie, fast zögernd.

»Ich bin bereit Hermione?«

Sie leckte ihre Lippen, »Wie? Wie kannst du-.«

»Ich habe Pater Kolter heute wieder gesehen.«

»Oh. Was hat er gesagt?«

»'Wie viele Jahre müssen vergehen um Sühne zu tun? Wie lange wird es dauern bis du dir selber erlaubst glücklich zu sein?'«

Hermione gaffte ihn an.

»Ich weiß, Philosophisch, oder?«

»Aber-«

»Ich habe auch Ron gesehen.«

»Oh.«

»Er hat gesagt wir sollen über unseren Schatten springen.«

»Aber-«

»Ich glaube- ich glaube sie haben Recht Hermione.«

Die Art wie er ihren Namen sagte ließ sie kurz inne halten um seine Worte zu bedenken.

»Es ist Zeit einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen. Es ist Zeit für _uns_ einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen.« er ging einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, »Lass uns Anfangen Hermione. Lass uns von Vorne anfangen.«

Sie schloss ihre Augen, während sie seine Berührung genoss.

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie eine Schauspielerin die aus einer bestimmten Rolle hervortrat- eine Rolle so Besitz ergreifend, dass sie sich_ nicht _erinnern konnte wie man nicht schauspielert; konnte sich nicht erinnern wie sie atmete, sich bewegte, dachte, oder sprach wie sie es einmal tat, bevor sie anfing etwas vorzuspielen. Es kostete sie einige Zeit bis sie sich diesem komischen Gefühl hingeben konnte, aber als sie es tat, erkannte sie genau was Harry anbot und ihre Antwort kam automatisch.

»Okay.«

»Okay?« er klang ungläubig, als ob er glaubten würde, dass nach all dieser Zeit, nach all diesen Jahren des Schmerzes, die die Beide verursachten und erhielten, sie es nicht die Mühe Wert fand viel Energie hinein zu stecken.

Dummer Mann um überhaupt so etwas zu denken; ihr war es nie Möglich gewesen damit aufzuhören ihn zu lieben, sogar in den schlimmsten Zeiten nicht.

Er sollte das jetzt schon langsam wissen.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte, »Okay.«

Wie konnte ein einziges Wort so ein Tor voller Gefühle öffnen; den Damm runterreißen den man über ein Jahrzehnt aufgebaut hatte? Wie konnten zwei einfache Silben ihre Sinne überfluten; ihrem Leben erlauben eine ganz neue Richtung zu nehmen?

Es fühlte sich unecht an- wie ein Traum oder eine Illusion.

Sie hob ihre Hand um seine Lippen zu berühren, ihre Finger rieben gegen seine leichte Rauheit, sie bewegte die Finger über ihnen und fuhr dann weiter zur feinen Haut seiner Backe.

_Das ist echt._

_Das ist das worauf du gewartet hast._

_Das ist Harry._

Seine grünen Augen beobachteten sie genau während sie mit ihren Entdeckungen fort fuhr; sein Gesicht hinauf, in sein Haar, runter zurück an sein Genick und schlussendlich an seiner Brust zur Ruhe kommend. Sie sah auf um seinen Blick zu begegnen, um die vorhandene Taubheit los zu werden, um seine Wärme zu spüren.

»Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte er, und lies die Worte frei; sie waren Gefangene in seinen Gedanken für eine zu lange Zeit.

Da wusste sie, dass sie noch einmal durch alles hindurch gehen würde, nur damit er wieder diese Worte ihn ihr Ohr flüsterte, nur damit sie diese Ehrlichkeit hören konnte.

»Ich weiß.« flüsterte sie, »Ich liebe dich auch.«

Er lächelte sie zärtlich an, »Ich weiß.«

Seine Lippen drückten sich gegen ihre, sanft, zärtlich, voll von Versprechungen.

Und da war es; der letzte und erste Tag; das Ende und der Start; die Zerstörung und der Grundstein.

Der Beginn nach dem Ende.

_Der Krieg ist zu ende und wir beginnen._

_Von neuem._

_**Epilog**_

**Juli 21, 2022 (zwei Jahre später)**

»Mum!«

»Rose! Hugo!«

Ihre zwei Kinder warfen sich in ihre Arme, aber allzu bald hatte sich Hugo wieder gelöst und sah seine Mutter mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

»Mum, als wir im Zug waren hat Rose-.«

»Mum! Glaub kein Wort von dem was Hugo erzählt- ich musste ihn im Zug bestrafen! Es ist meine Pflicht als _Vertrauensschülerin_!«

Ein Kichern kam von hinten, »Wie die Mutter so die Tochter.«

Rose ganzes Gesicht leuchtete auf und sie sprang in Harrys Arme und schaffte es fast ihn umzuwerfen, und das trotz ihrer geringen Größe.

»Du gibst auch Umarmungen wie deine Mutter.« sagte er mit einem stolzen Grinsen.

»Hey Dad!«

»Hey, selber Engel. Ich hoffe du hast auch James, Albus und Lily im Zaum gehalten.«

»James ist so ein Tunichtgut.« beschwerte sie sich nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte. »Er war besonders dieses Jahr schlimm, da es ja sein Letztes war.« sie lächelte leicht, »Aber die Schulsprecherin hielt ihn im Zaum.«

»Indem sie mit ihm in Besenkammern geknutscht hatte, »Sagte eine Stimme von hinten, »'Allo Dad, Hey Tante Hermione!«

»Hallo Al. Wie war das Schuljahr so?« antwortete Hermione und umarmte den Jungen.

»Ereignislos aber in Ordnung. Obwohl diese ZAG's ziemlich übel wahren.«

»Oh Mum- die ZAG's- Ich weiß ich habe dir geschrieben dass ich sie gut gemacht habe, aber dann habe ich gemerkt dass ich vielleicht _ehwaz_ mit _eihwaz_ vertauscht habe bei Alte Runen deshalb bin ich-.«

»Ugh- nicht schon wieder. Du bist verrückt Rose.«

»Halts Maul Hugo!«

»Du bist- total verrückt, dass bist du. Ich geh Dad suchen Mum.« seine Lippen zogen sich unangenehm zusammen, »Hi Onkel Harry.«

»Hey Hugo.«

Harry und Hermione tauschten Blicke. Er zuckte mit den Achseln; sie seufzte und nahm seine Hand in die ihre.

»Na ja, dass war genügend peinlich. Hey Dad, Tante Hermione.«

Ein grinsender James Potter trat aus der Menge hervor, sein Arm lag um ein attraktives Mädchen, mit schmutzigem blonden Haar und einer Schulsprecherplakette, welches immer noch auf ihrer Kleidung hing.

»James! Und das muss deine Freundin sein! Ich hab schon einiges über dich gehört Selina."« Harry streckte seine Hand aus und das Mädchen schüttelte sie und errötete stark.

»Selina, dass ist mein Dad und das ist meine, erm, Tante Hermione.«

»Nett dich kennen zu lernen Selina.«

»Hallo Mr. und Mrs. Potter- erm- Weasley- erm Granger?«

Harry, Hermione, Rose, Albus und James fingen alle an zu lachen.

»Keine Sorge Sel.« sagte James mit einem Lächeln, »Das verwirrt alle.«

»Es ist eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Situation.« gestand Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln und drückte sanft die Hand von Hermione.

»Schon wieder jemand wegen des Familiennamens verwirrt? Was gibt's neues?«

»Hi Daddy!« Rose ging von Harrys Seite weg um Ron zu umarmen.

»Hugo und Lily haben mir über ihr Schuljahr erzählt, Rosie- klingt so als hättest du sie an der kurzen Leine gehalten!«

Rose verdrehte ihre Augen, »Hugo und Lily sind nur verärgert, weil ich sie immer erwischt habe. Wenigsten hatte James die Nachsicht sich aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Wo sind sie eigentlich?«

»Bei deiner Tante Ginny. Sie und 'nennt mich Stanley Jr.' Sind auf der anderen Seite des Gleises.«

Die Kinder lachten.

»Ron-.«

»Hermione er ist schrecklich! Ehrlich was für ein Wichser-«

»Ron!«

»Es ist eure Schuld, wirklich, wenn du und Harry nur nicht-«

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und unterbrach Ron, »Ich werde nie verstehen wie du es schaffst Witze über die dramatischste Zeit deines Lebens zu reißen.«

»Ehm, Verteidigungsmechanismus. Außerdem bin ich nicht reif oder was.«

James kicherte und stupste Selina an, die das Trio mit offenen, ungläubigen Augen anstarrte, »Ja meine Familie ist verrückt. Ja sie sind immer so. Und nein die Dinge sind nicht immer so heikel wie du denkst.«

»Oh reif wie ein Krup Ronald.«

»Ah aber siehst du, Ich habe es geschafft dem Flubberwurm Level zu entfliehen, also steige ich die Leiter hinauf!«

»Ernsthaft!«

Harry grinste während er seinen zwei Freunden beim herumzanken zusah, und fühlte sich merkwürdig zufrieden. Hermione lehnte sich näher an ihn heran; er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

Vielleicht waren die Dinge nicht Perfekt. Ginny sprach nur mit ihnen wenn es absolut notwendig war, und Lily und Hugo tendierten dazu der ganzen Sache aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber wirklich, Schlussendlich, hatte er seine Gesundheit, seinen besten Freund, seine Kinder und Hermione; Alles war gut.

* * *

**AN:** So nun ist es wirklich vorbei. Ich danke allen die diese FF gelesen haben, und ganz besonders danke ich denen die auch ein oder wie bei den meisten, sogar mehrere Kommis hinterlassen haben, Danke, danke, danke. Und an alle die diese Geschichte gelesen haben aber keine Kommis hinterlassen haben, bitte bitte lasst doch eins zum schluss da, bitte


End file.
